Karakura
by SaveTheWeak
Summary: "Abandon your fear, move forward, and never stop. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die." Now in a new world with powers that even he couldn't comprehend, how would Ichigo survive in the new world? Will he move forward or will he age and die?
1. Chapter 0

**Thanks to my Beta Writer: DeathKnightArmory, for editing this chapter.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"This is a weird feeling," Ichigo said, beginning his taunt. "You, who once asked me why I distanced myself, have gone and distanced yourself from me," he finished, looking at Aizen.

He felt... smug in seeing the disbelief on the glorious bastard's face. "Should I do the questioning now?" he continued, "just now, why did you distance yourself from me?"

Aizen's body shook in what appeared to by unadulterated rage. "I see. Are you happy that you stopped my sword? Are you happy you destroyed my kido? Are you happy that you injured this body?" Ichigo could see that Aizen was about to shout. "Abandon your arrogance, human!"

'Heh', Ichigo internally scoffed at the hypocrisy.

Suddenly, the small slit on Aizen's forehead burst open, revealing a small pitch black orb with a white dot in the middle. Blood drenched down Aizen's pretty boy face.

A third eye.

Or what looked like that moment.

"Hahaha!"

Suddenly, a crack appeared in the middle of Aizen's face and quickly separated his face into two. Yet, something emerged and a black skull with hollow-like teeth took the new face of Aizen. Wings with toothy heads were on the ends of it.

Aizen looked horrendous, a monster.

Yet, Ichigo felt calm as he stared at the former-captain.

"I see," Aizen said, "so you will not truly allow it, hogyoku. For me to be... defeated by a mere human." A cero formed from the mouth of one of the head things.

Boom!

Suddenly, Ichigo's vision was covered in white as the cero detonated in his face. Luckily, his body as a whole didn't receive much damage, instead, his left arm received all the punishment from the blast.

The blast started to die down, allowing the orange haired Shinigami see Aizen in his horrendous glory. "Understood. So this is the extremity of taking such an attack. Although, I doubt your left arm would be of any use anymore." Suddenly Aizen dashed towards Ichigo.

The said Shinigami made no attempt in defense, allowing Aizen to grab him by the neck. All 6 of the heads opened their mouths and a circle of reishi encircled him.

Yet, he gave no reaction.

"Can you understand me, Kurosaki Ichigo? It is true you once destroyed the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow and became a transcendental. But you have lost the power you once possessed, a mere shadow of your former self.

"But the way you are now, you're not even worth understanding. You will meet death by my transcendent hand. And my killing of you will invoke complete separation from the vulgar existences of Shinigami and Hollow.

"You are finished! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Whilst Aizen talked his head off, Ichigo had stood deadly still. Now, it was his turn to act. "Finished? Is that all you got?"

Aizen's eyes widened as the circle of reishi he had formed broke apart from a single swing of Ichigo's sword. I-Impossible!

"Let's put an end to this, Aizen... I'm sick of your logic... Let me show you the Final Getsuga Tenshou!"

"What is that form..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Ichigo's sword was broken. He panted heavily as he stared at his opponent, Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu. Blood dripped down on the concrete.

"Why do you still stand, Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked, swiping his the Tensa Zangetsu in his hand, removing the blood from the blade.

"I thought I said I wouldn't fall until you teach me the Final Getsuga Tenshou," Ichigo replied, his form unwavering even in his injured state.

"No, why?"

Ichigo stilled. "To protect the people closest to me," he said.

"Why use the Final Getsuga Tenshou when you could defeat Aizen in your current state?" the hollowfied sword spirit asked.

"We both know that is a lie," Ichigo said. "With his immortality, we could never kill him."

"I never said kill, I said defeat," Tensa Zangetsu reminded.

"This is the only path I could take, Zangetsu," Ichigo said calmly.

"No, it is not." Suddenly, Tensa Zangetsu shot towards Ichigo, sword ready to slice.

"Tell me then, how do I defeat Aizen without the Getsuga Tensho?" Ichigo asked as brought up his sword to defend the strike. He then repelled the attack, forcing Zangetsu to jump back.

"Use your heritage!" Zangestu roared. "Think! What else power do you hold?! Think of who the hollow is! Think who I am! Think about what your mother was?!"

"Mom? What does she have to do with anything?!" Ichigo roared back.

"Everything! Who gave you the Hollow?!"

"I got it w-"

"Wrong!" Suddenly Zangetsu kicked Ichigo away. "You were born with him!"

'What?! I didn't gain him from back then?!' Ichigo skidded to a halt, his mind trying to decipher what his sword spirit meant.

"I am Zangetsu!"

"You mean...?"

"You finally get it, the hollow was Zangetsu," 'Tensa Zangetsu' said.

Ichigo reeled back in shock. "But if he's Zangetsu, who are you?!"

Suddenly, 'Tensa Zangetsu' stabbed his sword into the ground and brought his hands together.

"That stance..."

The standard Quincy stance that Uryu had used when they first met. The drawing of the bow.

"Yes, Ichigo, I am the manifestation of your untapped Quincy powers," affirmed the spirit. "You can call me, Juha."

Suddenly he released the arrow, which pierced Ichigo's stomach. He then picked up the sword and dashed towards Ichigo, stabbing him in the gut.

"But I guess that doesn't matter, any more does it? I guess I just wanted to get that off my chest before you make your decision..." Juha said softly, slowly backing away from Ichigo. "With this, you should be able to kill Aizen but the cost is..."

"My powers."

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Suddenly, the place in which they fought, exploded in black, red, and blue reishi. "The Final Getsuga Tenshou is when... I become Getsuga itself."

I'm sorry, Juha... Forgive me in being selfish... But I can't let Aizen slip away anymore.

No response was given to Ichigo from Juha or Zangetsu.

He was clad in grey bandages and his hair had turned black and mane long. His eyes had gained a scarlet color with a yellow tint and his skin was white. Yet despite his chaotic hollow characteristic and his destructive Shinigami manifestation, his reiatsu was calm and serene. Instead of massive amounts of energy pouring out, all his energy was internalized.

Like a Quincy.

"If I use this... I will lose everything... I will die. But don't you suppose that's a good trade-off?"

Aizen stood stock still as he saw the transformation Ichigo had undergone. I still feel nothing. It can't be... Impossible... Is he on a higher dimension than me?! Suddenly, something akin to primal fear overwhelmed the usually calm-minded ex-captain.

"Get away from me!" Aizen screamed, the Hogyoku shining. "I said get away from me!"

The Hogyoku shined once more. The power to bend all laws of the universe to manifest the user's deepest desire activated.

And Aizen's desire came true as Ichigo vanished from the world entirely.

* * *

Prologue **End**

* * *

Thanks to Super98 for breaking the Author's Block on the end.

Okay... I got a lot of explaining to do...

You see this version was the original version on how I envisioned it. The reason why I preferred this point in time on the timeline than at the end of Bleach was that of growth and character development.

At the end of Bleach, Ichigo is the pinnacle of his potential and in the previous version, he absorbed Ywach's power, thus making him stronger and limiting his character growth.

The emotionless part was my attempt to make character growth but that was badly executed and was more of character development. While that could've been an excellent plot, it just didn't feel right...

I was also bothered by the cheesy and lousy dialogue I had written as well as the pacing... It just felt so like me when I was beginning to write fanfictions, quick and cheesy.

Anyways, I believe this is going to be the last rewrite...

I'm sorry if I had caused any inconvenience but this was for the best.

Also, vote on my profile page on the next crossover I shall do alongside this one.


	2. Chapter 1

**Big thanks to DeathKnightArmory for editing this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Victorsan12345 and Imperial Gilgamesh: I don't have any intention of making him a Devil and joining Rias as that would be a way to cliche. As I told Super98: "I necessarily don't write cliche crossovers, instead I make heroes villains and villains protagonists."**

 **Thank you for support for this Fanfiction! Leave a review if you want to add a suggestion and maybe I'll take that into consideration.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Last Stardust**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and blinked away the dark spots in his vision. He shot up, panting slightly as he frantically scanned his surroundings.

He appeared to be what appeared to be a traditional Japanese room. The only thing that appeared modern in the room was an old television and an overhead light. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

Hearing the sliding door to his right open, he was greeted by a young looking girl that seemed to be around Yuzu's age. Short black hair and black eyes, she was just your average elementary schooler.

And as any girl her age, she became embarrassed at his half-naked state. "Eep!" she yelped, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Um... Here's your shirt!" She then laid down the item she carried, a recently cleaned shirt, and hurriedly ran away.

Ichigo remained silent for a few moments before sighing and moving to grab the shirt. At least he should be presentable to his hosts.

As he was putting on the shirt, the sliding door opened to reveal an older but similar looking girl a that seemed to be around his age. As he paused from his action to get a good look of the person who entered the room, she got a good look at his physique.

They stared at each other for a moment. Allowing for the situation to become more embarrassing for the girl.

"Eek! I'm sorry!" She then scampered out of his room and slammed it shut.

Slam.

Ichigo blinked before finishing his action and ran a hand through his hair. Only to stop once he noticed the feeling of his hair. "When did I put gel?"

He looked for a mirror and stepped in front of it to pause. 'Tattoos? Black hair? Red eyes?!' He stumbled backward as he saw his reflection. "Ehhh?!"

* * *

Ichigo sat in seiza position facing the patriarch of the family that hosted him and his wife. There was silence as the eldest daughter put tea for the both of them.

While Ichigo wasn't exactly a tea drinker, he wasn't going to refuse generosity from his hosts. Besides, he was kind of thirsty anyways.

"Thank you," Ichigo said as she poured him some tea, making the girl blush and hurriedly retreating to the kitchen.

Sitting before him in the same position as he was his hosts. A tall solemn man with glasses, a mop of black hair, and black eyes, who wore a simple tuxedo. And a beautiful foreign woman with purple hair, purple eyes, and eye-catching smooth features, who wore a simple black shirt and grey pants.

"So... Let me introduce myself first, I am Kuzuki Souichirou and this is my wife, Kuzuki Medeia," the man introduced. "I maintain the local village shrine as the Kannushi." He then gestured for Ichigo to introduce himself.

"Right, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo," he introduced. "Thank you for providing for me while I was unconscious," he said in appreciation, bowing his head.

Souichiro bowed back. "You are welcome. That aside, do you know how you ended up in the forest, passed out?"

Ichigo went silent, his mind trying to remembered what happened after his fight with Aizen. "No. I was... Fighting then blacked out and suddenly I was here," he lied, his heart clenched at lying to the people who had basically saved him from the wildlife.

Obviously, the opinion that Souichiro had of Ichigo was soured with the casual way the raven-haired had described his activities.

Medeia was the next to ask a question. "Do you have any family that we could contact?" she asked.

Ichigo thought for a moment and answered, "I think so, I'll dial my dad's number."

Souichiro nodded towards Medeia, who nodded back and walked out of the room to fetch a phone.

"Um... May I ask a question?" Ichigo asked.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks. Where are we?" Ichigo asked. His attention to not miss the information he was hoping would be given.

"We're in Karakura Village in the Western Tokyo Prefecture," Souichiro said smoothly. "To be more specific, we're in the housing component of the shrine in which I direct."

Karakura Village?! Not town?! Ichigo panicked as he digested the information. "Do you know if there's a Karakura Town?" he inquired.

Souichiro bowed his head slightly to think. "Not that I have heard of, as far as I know, there is no city, town, nor village, besides us, that has Karakura in its name."

Ichigo's mind blanked as he tried to make sense of his now confusing situation. "Where does your daughter go to school, then?" he asked blankly.

Souichiro, for his part, just raised an eyebrow at the change of tone before answering his inquiry. "They go to the town nearby, Kuoh Town, for their education. It is only about 10 minutes from here on car."

"Thank you for answering my questions," Ichigo said thanked.

Medeia came in with a flip phone and handed it to Ichigo. "Here you go," she said.

He thanked the woman and immediately typed in his father's clinic's number.

"This is cafè Anteiku, how may we help you?" an elderly man asked from the phone.

Ichigo immediately ended the call and checked the phone number. It can't be... The phone number was correct, yet his dad nor anyone from his family didn't answer. He suddenly became frantic, typing in Chad's number.

"Hello, this is the Kirigaya househo-"

He typed in Keigo's number.

"This is Edward E-"

He typed in Tatsuki's number.

"Naruto R-"

He typed i-

Ichigo stopped himself and instead put the phone on the table. His eyes were blank as he directed them to the table instead of his hosts.

Medeia, who watched the whole thing with both concern and irritation, was the first to speak. "You want to rest before continuing?" she inquired, a look of concern on her face.

Ichigo bowed. "Thank you for hosting me, but I don't want to be a bother," he said. Zangetsu... Juha... Are you guys there?

No response. No rude quip from his Hollow/Zanpakuto spirit. No calm words of the manifestation of his Quincy powers. Nothing.

Yet, there was a response from the outside world. "You are not a bother," Souichiro stated sternly, snapping Ichigo from his daze. "Your presence actually repelled some of the more troublesome spirits from the shrine," he said frankly.

Ichigo was silent as he listened to what Souichiro was going to say. "Whether it's suppressed or your potential, your power has actually benefited me greatly. That being said, if you want to leave, you may. Just know you aren't a bother."

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists before unclenching them, jarred at the sudden switch. "So are you spiritually aware?" he inquired intently.

"I can interact with them, if that's what you mean and everyone in the world could see spirits, especially Japan due to their high amount of keylines," Souichiro explained. "But most spirits tend to avoid humans, lest an angry mob hunted them down. Which would lead them to the nearest supernatural tolerant places, this shrine which was constructed for keeping the supernatural hidden."

Ichigo was still bit jarred but Souichiro wasn't done. "I propose that you become my apprentice and in return, I'll give you shelter and the necessities of life. Of course, I'll need to report this to my superiors in the Yokai faction, but I'm sure they would be fine."

"Yokai... faction?" Ichigo inquired, still reeling a bit from the normal talk to the supernatural talk.

"The ruling supernatural body of Japan," Souichiro replied smoothly.

"I'll... Think about this... May I return to... Um..." Ichigo was stumped on what he should call the room he woke up in. 'If I say that's mine it would be rather... Domineering.'

Medeia laughed at Ichigo's confusion, snapping the said teen's attention to her. "You may call it your room for now," she reassured.

"Oh right... Thank you, for your hospitality," Ichigo said as he became slightly red in the ears due to the embarrassment the undeniably beautiful foreign woman caused him.

* * *

"I'll have to contact my superiors on this development," Souichiro said plainly. "How are the kids reacting to his presence?" he inquired from Medeia.

"They are mostly embarrassed and shy when I last checked. You should've seen Asa she would become a bubbling mess with the mention of him. Saberu just turns red and becomes shy," Medeia giggled.

Souichiro raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

* * *

Ichigo laid sprawled on his bed, his brain trying to comprehend what he had just learned. 'No existences of anyone I know or at least their phone numbers aren't the same. Karakura Town is Karakura Village. Spirits seem to be the same, I think. Everyone can see the supernatural but seem to not be able to sense me because of what Aizen described as being on a higher dimension, though the spirits probably could. A Yokai Faction.'

The last item of his thought left him lost at words. 'Animal spirits that control Japan?' Now that he soaked most of the information in, he couldn't help but notice the way Souichiro said Japan specifically. 'Does that mean there more supernatural forces out there?!'

"Shelter, huh..." 'There is no denying it... I'm not in my world anymore.'

He continued to lay down motionlessly for awhile before he sat up and moved to the door that led outside. 'I need fresh air.' He thought to himself. Sliding the door open, he was greeted with fresh air.

'I wonder if it's okay for me to go out.' Ichigo thought, his body already moving on its own. It would appear everyone was sleeping as he walked down the corridor that he was sure would lead him to the courtyard he was sure that every traditional shrine had.

Sure enough, he arrived at a door, which he slid open, and walked outside. This time it was a cool breeze instead of cold wind that greeted him.

Clad only in a tight fitting shirt and pants, he walked out barefooted. He had actually forgotten a time when he was walking by himself. The serene silence comforted him.

He walked towards what appeared to be the shrine and plopped himself down on the balcony. He basked in the cool air and silence that came with it. That silence was interrupted by the sound of pencil writing on paper.

He directed his red eyes to his left, his long raven hair whipping to his right. There he saw the girl his age, earphones plugged into her iPod and writing furiously whilst scratching her head in confusion.

Walking to her to greet her, he watched her as she noticed him and jumped in surprise. "Wah!" she panicked. Her cheeks went red as she took note of who he was.

"Yo," he greeted with a smirk. 'Ah, I swear I'm getting Yoruichi's bad habits of teasing people. Damn cat.'

"H-Hi," she stuttered out.

"May I sit?" he asked. 'Her reaction is like a combination of Rukia and Yuzu.'

The girl stared at him with shock, her mouth fidgeting as she tried to speak out a response. "S-Sure..." she finally said.

Plopping himself down beside her, he directed his gaze to the stars. 'I wonder if the constellations are the same.' He absently thought. Silence ensued as he went stargazing and the girl tried to busy herself with her homework, sneaking quick glances at him occasionally.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichi-"

"Damn this question!" the girl screamed in frustration. Her ears turned red when she remembered she wasn't alone. "Um..."

Ichigo couldn't help but snicker at the frustration and embarrassment the girl was displaying. "Need help?" he asked light-heartedly.

The girl was red as a tomato as she became more embarrassed. Luckily, though, she didn't see his snicker so her frustration or anger didn't increase. "Um... S-Sure..." She handed the worksheet to Ichigo, who gently grabbed it and read it and acknowledged it as Shakespeare.

"Hm... This," Ichigo pointed to the Shakespearean sentence that the girl had so much trouble with, "basically means that the past artisans couldn't do justice to the man's beauty."

The girl's eyes lit up in understanding and made an "O" with her mouth. "T-That makes sense..." She then pondered a bit before her ears went red again. "T-Thank y-you..."

"You're welcome," Ichigo said with a smile. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," he introduced himself again.

"K-Kazuki Asa..." the girl responded, fidgeting slightly.

Now that Ichigo had a clear view of the girl's face, he had to admit she looked a lot like Medeia sans the black hair and eyes. "Need help with any more homework?" he inquired, glancing at the small pile of papers by Asa as he handed the English worksheet back to her.

"Um... Y-Yes," she admitted as she grabbed the paper and wrote down the answer. Once she was done jotting down her answer, she grabbed another paper and scanned it, looking for the problem she was having a hard time with.

* * *

"I accept to be your apprentice," Ichigo declared, bowing to Souichiro, who just looked at him with a calculating look.

"Very well, I need you to fill out this form before we begin," Souichiro stated, handing a piece of paper and a pen to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and filled out the form. He handed back the form and awaited Souichiro to scan through it.

"You're 16?" Souichiro inquired, his eyes glancing at Ichigo's physique. "Do you want to attend school?" he inquired.

Secret meaning: "We could just lie about your age so you don't have to do school."

'Now that I think about it, shouldn't my body be 20? I remember dad said something about growth... If so am I truly 16?' Ichigo thought intently, his physiological debate raging inside of him. "Attending school is mandatory, right?" he inquired, running a hand through his silky hair.

"Mandatory for those under 20," Souichiro replied smoothly. "I doubt you would pass as a 16-year-old, 18 maybe, but under that, I doubt the school administration would accept your age," he stated.

Ichigo remained silent. "I don't think I have an identification profile in the system," he admitted.

As if prepared for this, Souichiro smoothly pulled out a folder from beside him. "My superiors had noticed this and already put your profile in the system, all they need now is a picture of you and your age," he said, shocking Ichigo.

"Wait, they already covered that?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

"Yes, the appointment for your picture is today at 1:30 PM in Kyoto," Souichiro stated, pulling out his watch. "We have 3 hours before then so we don't have to worry."

Suddenly, Ichigo was reminded of something. "Right, what is today?" he inquired.

"Today is January 19, if you want the year it is 2004," Souichiro stated.

"Thank you," Ichigo said in appreciation. "What time do I have to be prepared?"

"Preferably at 12," Souichiro replied, standing up. "Care to join us for brunch?"

Ichigo smiled. "Sure."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

* * *

I was struggling to find a map on a Japanese shrine so I had to improvise.

Leave a review, like, and favorite!

Also if you had read my other story: Snow, there is a poll on my profile page for you guys to vote on what version of Illyasviel I should use in my next Illaysviel (Fate/stay night) crossover.

I hate my Chinese studies.

-SaveTheWeak

 **UPDATE: Changed the words monk to Kannushi and temple to shrine.**

 **I am sorry for my poor research into Shinto.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am generally surprised at the number of hype people are having with this fanfiction, however, limited it is, as not even my top stories generated this much hype. I even had a user private message me telling me to update it even though I updated just 2 days ago.**

 **Also, the reason it took longer for this to update was that I had to watch Highschool DxD Hero so I could see the Yokai city. Only to realize they hadn't shown much of it. So I'll take liberty in coming up a way in how "normal" people enter the place.**

 **Thanks to DeathKnightArmory for editing.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Accursius A: I guess it could be unnecessary but I just wanted to put down people's fears of him becoming a Devil and joining the usual DxD crew with denying the chance of him going to school in the first place. Also, I thought about his attitude as well... It was too calm.**

 **Klim770 Q: Uhh, so that a Yokai fix like a 2nd most generic faction for Mc (I know this isn't a question but I want to get this straight).**

 **A: I do not like writing generic fanfictions keep that in mind.**

 **Radioakitive9999 Q: please don't change his powers and could the pairing be Ichigo x Kunou, as there aren't almost any pairings with Kunou.**

 **A: As a lolicon, I agree that there aren't as much Kunou ships but as a Fanfiction writer that does not like to make OOC characters, I do not think that this is ship would go well with Ichigo's character.**

 **Zettai Zero Q: How do you make your covers?**

 **A: I download a picture from the internet, which honestly might get copyrighted, and use Wattpad Covers to add the words and visual effects.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Just A Regular Trip to Kyoto**

* * *

For a Shinigami that utilized Flash Step a lot, moving via car was like a hare riding on a turtle. It was slow. He could probably just go from Karakura Village and go to Kyoto in a split second, or from Kyoto to the most Western borders of China in a second if he pushed it.

That was just using Flash Step.

If his theory was right he could also utilize Sonido, it was just a theory but if it could be used in conjunction with Flash Step, he could probably half the time he could distance using Flash Step alone.

But hey, it's just a theory, a super complicated theory.

Ichigo just sighed, by now he was just trying to waste time by just thinking about something besides the drive to Kyoto. Luckily his new teacher/host provided a distraction. "Some Yokai don't take kindly to humans, even Kannushi, so try to keep a low profile," Souichiro said.

"Alright," Ichigo replied, a bit bored. Now that he thought about it, Souichiro was a bit... Too emotionless as if he was a zombie that was disguised as a human.

"You know," Souichiro began, his eyes still on the road, "I assumed you were more polite than most people your age."

Ichigo got a tick mark and he was about to retort but instead, strange level-headedness seemed to calm him from acting on it. "Maturity comes with age and I'm still essentially 16," he retorted blinking a bit at his words. That sounded like something Zan- Juha would say.

"Wise words from you. If you don't mind me asking, how did your body mature before your soul did?" Souichiro inquired.

Ichigo went silent, trying to come up something. "I... I used a technique that consolidated my energy which increased just my physical attributes. The sudden growth spurt was just a side effect," he admitted. "Along with the recoloring and lengthening of my hair and the coloring of my eyes."

"Is your skin paling also a side effect?" Souichiro asked.

"Um..." Ichigo looked at his hands, which were paler than usual and nodded, "unfortunately."

The car slowly came to a halt. "We walk from here," Souichiro explained, turning off the car and opening the door. "The roads of the Yokai portion of the city aren't meant for cars."

"Right."

* * *

Ichigo took in the sight of the bustling city, it wasn't a Tokyo-class city, but it was certainly bigger than Karakura. As they walked closer to their destination, he saw the big gray building slowly being replaced by the more traditional Shinto shrines, gardens, and other buildings. He took in the sights and compared it to the more militaristic Seireitei.

While the city of Shinigami was more practical than display, he had to say it was close. While the Seireitei always looked like it was brand new, he could see the aging of some of the buildings in Kyoto. 'I suppose that's the difference between making your buildings entirely out of never aging particles and making them using brick, stone, and wood.' Ichigo mused. Overall, he had to give it to Kyoto.

Suddenly, he felt a feeling of deterrence but he continued to follow Soichiro.

"Remember, try to keep a low profile," Souichiro said sternly.

Ichigo nodded. As they slowed to a halt, he got a good view of the place they were going to walk through and the people that guarded it.

'Bird people defending an old gate in an old shrine... Seems like something ripped off from that American show... I think it was Spirit Rangers... Super Rangers... Wait why am I even thinking about this?'

"The security seems tight," he commented, sending a watchful glance at the birdmen that guarded the gate. A rather short line of people were all waiting to be approved inside. He noted that the whole line was made up what appeared to be humans.

"Police in the city don't go looking for humans that accidentally stumbled in, therefore it is imperative that they take care of any normal humans first before they become a threat to the supernatural," Souichiro stated, as they moved up a step. "Also, don't be fooled, most of the people in this line are yokai in their human forms."

"Right... How do they deal with the people who accidentally stumble in?" Ichigo inquired, as he glanced at one of the birdmen. "Do they replace memories or...?"

"Replacing memories is something only higher level of supernatural beings are able to accomplish, no, they simply just erase the memories relating to the city and dump them outside," Soichiro explained as he checked his watch. "The line is relatively short today so we could get you a haircut before getting your picture taken."

Ichigo looked at his long hair before shrugging. "I honestly find the long hair badass." Suddenly he felt a chop on his forehead. "What was that for?"

Souichiro, who had a cold gaze as he stared at Ichigo, sighed. "If you're to become a Kannushi you're would be either foolish or confident in not cutting your hair," he said coldly.

"Why do I have t-? Hey!" While it didn't necessarily hurt Ichigo, it was annoying for him and a bit embarrassing.

"I was foolish not to and if you don't at least cut your hair to at least to the bare minimum length, your training would be a hundred time more annoying and harder," Souichiro said coldly.

The solemn man released another sigh. "I shouldn't have taken you as an apprentice, you will be a bad influence on my daughter," he murmured. A thought came to his mind. "And I do not want to see you courting either of my daughters, even if you're my apprentice."

Sensing the murderous aura coming from his teacher, Ichigo couldn't help but sweat a little. It's as if this is this world's version of dad and Ulquiorra combined…, His heart clenched at the thought of his world. 'I wonder if dad's okay…'

Seeing the slowly increasing depressed aura around Ichigo, Souichiro could've easily gotten the wrong idea but instead went silent and walked forward. "Do not look behind until the behind is in front of you," he said sagely. "People say not to look back and they are partially right, but one must be ready to confront the past in their future. If they don't, they will soon succumb to their past, unable to defend themselves due to the false sense of security."

Ichigo snapped from his daze at the words of his new teacher.

"Come on, we're next," Souichiro said as he moved forward.

As he started to identify himself to the birdman behind the booth, Ichigo was silent, the gears within his head turned.

'He is a... A cold man with a heart of gold... I do not know who said that... But that description definitely described Souichiro…'

"Let's go," Souichiro said, motioning Ichigo to come. "We will first head to the barber and then go do your photo." As he said this, they passed the gate.

To Ichigo, passing the gate was like passing through water and he had to shake himself slightly to get rid of the feeling. Also, to describe the Yokai city as just another portion of Kyoto felt wrong. It was as if he stepped into another world.

While the slow transition from modern buildings to traditional buildings made it less jarring. Absolutely nothing could prepare him for the sudden bizarreness he was seeing now. It was basically the opposite of what he thought. He expected something similar to the Seireitei, new looking traditional architecture.

It looked like someone from modern Tokyo became the head architect of a traditional city and went all out.

Bizarre was the only word he could describe the place.

As he looked at the places, he spotted a certain sign with what appeared to be a naked woman hiding behind a wheel. A light blush crept on Ichigo's face, forcing him to look elsewhere to distract him.

Souichiro seemed to take slight amusement from his pupil's plight and a glint of amusement shined in his eye.

Ichigo didn't know that his new teacher was taking amusement from his embarrassment as the man still had the solemn-look on his face.

"It looks like a carnival..." Ichigo commented. "Is there a festival going on?" He observed as a paper dragon brushed past them, obviously powered by magic. 'Magic huh…'

"This is a normal day for the city," Souichiro stated plainly. "We're here."

The building they arrived at was probably the most humble one in the city, only having a wooden sign that said 'Mythical Hair Designers' and was similar to an average building in the Seireitei.

Souichiro opened the door to reveal the inside.

"Welcome to Mythical Hair Designs," a feminine voice greeted immediately. "Would you like a hair design or barber?" she inquired.

Of course, the woman was a Yokai, a cat Yokai to be exact. Small ears on top of her head, yellow slitted pupil, and a single split tail that moved independently. Also that Yoruichi vibe made him slightly uncomfortable.

"I need to cut his hair to the bare minimum acceptable Kannushi length," Souichiro said. He checked his watch and nodded. "I'll also like it to be quick."

Ichigo silently followed the Yokai to a chair in a separate room. "How long is it going to take?" he inquired as he sat down.

The cat Yokai frowned as she inspected his hair. "Your hair is so smooth yet unruly so it should take about fifteen seconds if you don't have hidden knots that I don't sense..." she said as she slightly narrowed her eyes. 'I don't feel anything from him... How long has he been a Kannushi to have perfect control over his energy?'

Ichigo, who was surprised at the estimated time to cut his rather lengthy hair, decided to take this short moment of rest to test something. He closed his eyes and focused. 'I wonder if Yokai has their own unique spirit ribbon…'

He opened his eyes and looks around. There were dozens upon dozens of white Reiraku yet, as he inspected the closest one, which belonged to the lady cutting his hair, he noticed the yellow outline.

'So they do…' He thought he scanned for a normal white run, finding it and inspecting it. 'So the Yokai do have their own unique Reiraku and humans are the same as back in my world.'

He snapped back to reality to find a very satisfied looking cat Yokai smiling. "I think this is an acceptable length," she said, handing him a normal looking mirror.

Instead of showing his face, Ichigo saw the side of his head. "Um..." He looked to his right to see a floating ball of what appeared to be pure magic.

"The familiar is always 90 degrees from the mirror, using the user as a center point," the barber explained. "If you move the mirror the familiar always aligns itself to 90 degrees."

"Right..." The explanation went a bit over his head but he at least understood what she meant.

Turning the mirror more to his right, he saw the backside of his head.

His sides were cut so naturally that it looked like he never had his hair grown and cut. It was basically his normal hairstyle but a bit longer. 'Is this what they meant when my hair got longer in my pre-final getsuga tenshou form? Although I do miss my orange hair…'

Then suddenly, without warning, his hair grew back to the long mane before the haircut.

The two of them blinked owlishly in conjunction. "What?"

* * *

Souichiro was not pleased with the fact Ichigo couldn't cut his hair. It showed in the disapproving gaze he gave to his student and the aura he was emitting.

Yet, he did not do anything besides the gaze and his aura. Once he was given an explanation, he had simply nodded in disapproval, paid the barber, and walked away.

"That was a waste of time," Souichiro commented plainly. "Come we only have 10 minutes to get to the administration office. Luckily, it isn't the apprentice season so the line should be relatively short," he said as they walked down the street.

Ichigo had the decency to look sheepish at the blatant waste of time. "It's not like there was nothing else to do..."

"Buying a more fitting robe, training gear, and a present for my family are great examples of time well used," Souichiro retorted bluntly. "What is done is done," he sighed.

"Um... By the way, what were the birdmen called again?"

"Karasu-Tengu."

"The cat lady was a Nekomata right?"

"In general terms, yes, but her species is a branch from the Nekomata. They are called Nekoshou."

Ichigo nodded in appreciation and they continued to walk down the road.

The administration office seemed to him like just a regular modern federal building. As they entered, he took note that the whole building and the separate sections were spacious. With a ceiling that could hold a house easily and walls separated far enough that he compared it to the massive corridors of Los Noches.

There were 3 massive corridors that led somewhere.

Yet, despite the massive scale of the building, there weren't many people inside. It seemed as if the whole thing was just to showcase the Yokai faction's wealth to the supernatural world.

'Speaking of the supernatural world, I still need to find out if there are any big factions like the Yokai out there…'

"The Kannushi administration is down here," Souichiro said as they made their way to the Kannushi section.

The Kannushi section itself was a long desk with a single person manning it. 'So this is why Souichiro was relieved that it wasn't "Apprentice" season.' Ichigo thought with a twitch of his brow. The man manning the desk was practically moving in snail's pace to do stuff.

"There is a reason why we came 5 minutes early because it takes about 3 minutes to finish with the registration," Souichiro stated as he walked to the accountant. "Kazuki Souichiro, here for picture taking."

The old man raised his head slowly before slowly opening the book in front of him slowly.

* * *

"Why do they have an old man like him manning the reception?" Ichigo asked in irritation as they made their way to the room where they were supposed to take the picture at. "He just had to turn 3 pages! To fucking pages!"

Souichiro glanced at Ichigo, his eyes snapping back forward as he spoke. "Do you know the values of a Kannushi?" he inquired.

"Peace and harmony," Ichigo said confidently.

"No, patience and harmony," Souichiro corrected. "And your impatience nearly got the better of you."

Ichigo faltered slightly but quickly caught up to Souichiro.

Finally, they had reached their destination and entered the room designated as the photography room.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Kannushi Kuzuki Souichirou, I presume?" asked the photographer, an ape Yokai with hair in places he thought couldn't fathom.

Souichiro stood by the door and nodded for Ichigo to go forward.

"Right, I need you to take a seat so I could take your picture."

Ichigo sat on the chair and waited for the camera to take a picture. "Smile!"

Ichigo scowled.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**

* * *

Not the best chapter and I was hung up with my uncle arriving at my house and me watching EckhartsLadder's stream.

I was also not really satisfied with how this chapter turned out... But at least I got it out.

Also, the next chapter will be filler before we transition to a destructive arc.


	4. Chapter 3

**Major thanks to DeathKnightArmory for editing this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AnimeA55Kicker Q: So does Ichigo still have his Shinigami powers? Shunpo and the like?**

 **A:** **Unfortunately something had happened to his inner spirits, which I will address sometime in this chapter.**

 **Imperial Gilgamesh Q: Can you explain power levels a little and why Ichigo isn't erasing anyone near him.**

 **A: Hmm... The best I can give you is a comparison on power.**

 **Normal Shinigami - Low-Class Devil**

 **Seated - Middle-Class Devil/High-Class Devil**

 **Lieutenant - High-Class Devil**

 **Captain - Ultimate-Class Devil**

 **Yamato - Dragon King**

 **Ichigo/Aizen - Dragon King - Possible Heavenly Dragon**

 **Yhwach/Soul King - Dragon God (Not True Dragon)**

 **(UPDATED 2/7/19 due to my dumbness. Also, I don't think Satans could easily destroy Japan several times over, I know that sounds rather offensive to High School DxD fans but _Super Devils_ I'm sure they could. Regarding Yamato, he is the one to first defeat Yhwach, a being that is can literally change the future, and only lost the second confrontation because of the sealing of his Bankai (Spoiler for non-manga readers). Ichigo _now_ isn't Dragon King to Possible Heavenly Dragon but his Final Getsuga Tensho seems to match Sirzech's level Power of Destruction, perhaps even more powerful. Aizen is like the Ajuka version of Bleach, he is super smart (Like really smart), his regeneration ability can even save him from being disintegrated in half, and he offensive powers like Cero could easily wipe away a mountain, perhaps a country if he went all out. Yhwach and the Soul King I feel is justified because the Soul King could basically create a world, Yhwach (At the end of Bleach btw) had that very same power)**

 **And regarding why he isn't erasing everyone, I guess you could say someone's suppressing his power for him so he wouldn't erase anything, which also limits the use of his power. A bit spoilers but meh.**

 **Accursius Q (From what I can gather): Why do authors so obsessed with combing Shunpo and Sonido? You can't really punch with using 2 skills.**

 **A: I can't really speak for the authors who had done this previously but I did this for power growth basically, as Ichigo doesn't have anything else to learn and grow. Kido is gone because no one knows it. Magic is a might but I don't see Ichigo using it as he likes to brute force it as per his character. And regarding you can't punch with two skills, this is a world of magic, famous animes like Naruto and Overlord had done what I like to call "Skill Stacking" or "Skill Combination."**

 **Also if you didn't tell yet, this takes place BEFORE the Nekoshou massacre and the beginning of Highschool DxD.**

 **Also, why do people create fandoms for their fanfictions? I know it's for the fans but sometimes when I try to look info about certain topics, all I could find is fan-made information. For example, when researching Serafall's peerage, you get a fan-made peerage. Something I nearly believed for my unpublished fanfiction.**

 **Also, Asa = Arthur and Saberu = Saber. All are translated from Google Translate.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Peace In Our Time**

 **Day 2**

* * *

"We're home," Souichiro stated as he took off his shoes and entered the house.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Daddy!" Saberu called out, her arms open wide to hug her father. "I missed you!"

A small smile graced Souichiro lips as he embraced his daughter before lifting her up in his arms and turning to Ichigo. "Bring the items to your room," he stated as he made his way to the kitchen.

Ichigo shook his head with a small smile before taking the groceries to his room.

As he entered his room, he paused, trying to take in that this room was to be his for who knows how long. His heart clenched and his face contorted to a pain. His home... What happened to his home?

He shut his eyes, he must live... He didn't know if there was a way back but he will find a way. Yet, he couldn't go knocking on everyone's door and ask. That what he was sure he would've done if it wasn't for the calming impulse and logic he mysteriously gained. Is this... Is this what happens when my Quincy blood is fully activated?

He stared at his hand as it curled into a first before unclenching it.

He set the groceries down and turned to leave. Bump.

"Kya!"

Instinctively, Ichigo's hand shot out and grabbed the person he bumped into by the waist. He stared into the person's, Asa's, eyes and she stared back.

A moment of awkward silence and inaction bloomed between them.

Suddenly, Asa's face lit up and she instinctively stepped back to get some room between them. To which, Ichigo obliged and let her go.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Asa shouted as she turned heel and ran.

Ichigo, who wasn't as embarrassed as he thought he would be, just watched in bewilderment at the retreating form of Asa. Before he sighed.

Suddenly, he felt something murderous from behind. Slowly cranking his head to look behind him, he started to twitch at the sight of Souichiro. "Um... I can explain!"

"I told you not to court my daughters," Souichiro said coldly.

Ichigo's right eye twitched as he sat at the dining table. While he knew this place was traditional and all, why don't they buy tables and chairs?!

He was really regretting staying here, he should've left and traveled the world after he regained consciousness. But no, he had to become a disciple and live traditionally.

To Ichigo, who was the exact opposite of a traditional Japanese, this was absolutely uncomfortable. Even Byakuya had chairs when I had dinner with him and Rukia!

"Dinner is almost ready~" Medeia sang, the foreign beauty finishing up her cooking of curry.

Souichiro, who had a careful eye on Ichigo, was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper he picked up in Kyoto. Saberu, the ever-energetic child, was furiously finishing her homework of shapes. While Asa helped her mother with cooking and setting the table.

Having nothing to do, Ichigo began to think of things. I don't know if I have any powers... I definitely need to check on that…

He snapped out of his thoughts and checked the progress of the food, seeing that they were just making finishing touches, he went to a meditative pose and delved into his inner world.

Only for nothing to happen.

He blinked, his eyes glancing at the progress of the food once again. They were preparing the table. He once again tries to delve into his inner world, now more forceful before.

This time he felt like he hit a super hard wall, making him a bit dazed before he snapped back to reality.

The food was in front of him.

What the hell?!

"Thank you for the food," the Kazuki's said in unison.

"Thank you for the food..."

It was dark and yet Ichigo was still out, sitting in a meditative pose at the shrine. He had tried multiple ways in getting in.

A gentle approach. A very forceful approach. Awaiting approach.

Yet, none seemed to work. All the time he was some stopped by a wall of some kind or nothing simply happens.

'What the hell?! Hey! Zangetsu! Juha! If you can hear me, let me inside or at least talk to me!'

Yet no response.

"Why didn't I check earlier?" he groaned as he put his hand on his face. "Might as well check if I can still utilize my powers..." I suppose Shunpo should be easy enough.

He stood up and surrounded himself in energy. Subconsciously focusing energy to use shunpo, the world slowed to a halt, allowing him to run a few meters before breaking.

Check.

He heard footsteps slowly approaching.

"U-Um..." It was Asa.

Ichigo signed. "Were you out here to procrastinate, again?" he inquired, his eyes closed.

Asa turned redder as she was exposed. "Y-Yes..."

"Another Shakespearean quote?" Ichigo inquired, his eyes landing solely on Asa, who meekly and embarrassingly nodded. He slightly smiled. "Right, here let me read it."

* * *

 **Day 3**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, the blinding radiance of the sun temporarily blinding him. He continued to lay on the futon, the chirping of birds and wildlife the only he could hear.

He raised his arm and clenched his fist. 'What is happening? Are my powers... Fading?'

'N...O…'

His eyes widened and he sat up, immediately getting into a meditative stance to enter his inner world.

He immediately was met with the mental wall that blocked him from entering since yesterday, possibly since he got in the world. 'Zangetsu! Juha!' He yelled mentally.

Yet he was met with silence once again.

He continued to bang on the wall. 'Zangestu! Juha!'

'Not yet.'

What you mean not yet?! Answer me! He continued to hit harder on the mental wall, yet no reply this time was given.

* * *

 **Day 10**

* * *

Ichigo found himself roaming Karakura Village, which in itself was a community geared towards farming. And with most Japanese villages, he was having a hard time finding anyone younger than 50.

It was to be expected, most people his age and younger were either preoccupied with work and school.

Despite the age gap, he got along well with the locals, albeit he had to be really polite with them lest their opinion of him degraded. He also liked the absence of smog and pollution, especially sound pollution.

All he could hear around him was nature and light conversations between the locals, which he could hear due to his heightened senses.

He paused from his musings when he noticed an old man struggling to carry his harvest. Rushing to the struggling man immediately, he asked, "You need help?"

The old man, who looked around 80, gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, young man," he said, taking off the basket on his back. Once it was off, he sighed in relief.

"No problem," Ichigo replied with a smile, already lifting the basket effortlessly. "Where is your house?" he inquired, his eyes scanning the spaced out houses.

"It's the nearest to the shrine," the old man said, pointing towards the said house.

"Okay..." With that, Ichigo started his path to the house. "Oh, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo by the way," he said, extending his free hand to the old man.

"The Kannushi-in-training, eh? How is Souichiro treating you?" the old man asked as he just continued to walk instead of taking the hand.

Ichigo was a bit irked at the dismissal of his gesture and probably would've gotten angrier if it weren't for the random calmness that would suddenly pop up.

He hadn't really thought about it much but he supposed it was a side effect of his Quincy blood activating. Although maybe Uryu was calm because he was raised like that…

"He had accommodated me, bought me some clothes, and even a watch. I hope to repay him for his kindness one day," Ichigo said.

The old man remained silent for a little bit before speaking. "May I inquire how's your training proceeding?"

Ichigo shrugged which resulted in the basket to wobble as he tried to regain balance. "Um... Well, I guess. We are just wrapping up the basic history and theory before we continue on to the rituals," he explained, his eyes diverted to the basket as he continued to regain the balance.

Finally using his other hand, Ichigo stabilized the basket full of rice grains. After his stabilization of the basket, he resumed their walk.

"I would love to see when you do your first public ritual, make sure to send me a message, I'm literally just outside the shrine walls so it shouldn't be too hard."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the old man. "If you are literally outside the shrine's walls, can't you tell when a ceremony is occurring?" he inquired.

"I don't attend all the ceremonies and I would hate to miss your first one," the old man explained. "Oh, by the way, what do you think of Souichiro kid, Asa-chan?"

Ichigo put his free hand on his chin. "About the only times, I chat to her when she needs help with some homework. So, I guess she's a friend?"

The old man gave a chuckle, confusing Ichigo. "My grandson has a crush on her and whenever we attend a ritual together during the summer, he would squirm whenever he sees her in her Miko dress," he explained, a chuckle erupting from him shortly after.

Ichigo made an "O" with his mouth and nodded.

"He even declared that he would transfer schools when Asa-chan's school goes co-ed. But unfortunately, last time I checked the academy is still going to be a girl school for the foreseeable future as they are currently well off," the old man said with a chuckle.

They arrived at the old man's rather plain looking house. "Could you set it down in the kitchen?" he inquired as he opened the door, allowing Ichigo inside.

"Alright," Ichigo huffed as he placed down the basket. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Care to join me for some tea?" the old man inquired as he withdrew two cups and a pitcher full of green tea from the kitchen cabinet.

Ichigo looked at his watch before glancing to the tea. "Sure though, unfortunately, I only have an hour before I need to return," he stated.

"I'm home!" Ichigo declared as he took off his shoes and entered the housing unit.

He was greeted by the cute face that belonged to the youngest in the house. The girl immediately withdrew her head back from the door frame once she noticed his gaze.

Ichigo felt a dreadful aura emanating directly the opposite of the hall. He paused, a cold sweat slowly making its way down his face. "Um..."

With the use of his enhanced speed, Souichiro crossed the distance and aimed a palm strike to Ichigo's abdomen.

Despite the lightning-quick strike, however, Ichigo perceived the strike as if it was barely moving at all. Deciding to simply block instead of dodging or countering as he did with his dad, he blocked with a simple yet sturdy low guard.

Once his instincts stopped screaming and time resumed normally for Ichigo, Souichiro gave him a blank glare. "You weren't supposed to block that," he said in a tone that surprisingly was more empty and cold than usual.

"Daddy! Don't hurt, Ichi!" Saberu cried out as she wrapped her arms around Souichiro's waist, making the man's stance to loosen and his attention to be directed at her.

"I won't," Souichiro said, his eyes staring into Ichigo's. A silent message of: "Don't court my daughters" passed between them.

Ichigo forced a visibly strained smile. 'Now if she just adds the nii…' He shook his head, he shouldn't compare her to Yuzu... His heart clenched.

Once their embrace was done, Saberu led her father to the dining room, leaving Ichigo alone as he silently sulked.

Asa poked her head out from the kitchen, looking at Ichigo. "H-Hey, are you alright?" Asa asked with a stutter.

Ichigo shook off his depression and tried to put a smile, albeit was visibly strained. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said simply as he approached Asa.

A conflicted look crossed her face before she went back inside, her face tinged with red.

Ichigo made his way to the dining room and sat himself down between Souichiro and Asa.

Luckily, it seemed that his host was content on merely glancing at him now and then before returning to reading his newspaper.

"Dinner's almost ready~" Medeia stated. "Asa, could you set up the table?"

Ichigo stood up quicker than Asa could. "Here, let me help," he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Asa, who had only got up, sat back down, a defeated expression on her face.

Souichiro, who observed his daughter's reaction, decided now was the best time to make his move. "You are beautiful, Asa," he said with a sigh. "You should lose that stutter you seemed to have whenever you're around him and be yourself: blunt and prideful."

Asa fumbled with her thumbs before replying, "Is this what you call love, father?"

Souichiro looked at Asa. "When I first met your mother, she was shy and easily embarrassed like you," he explained, "but eventually she overcame that embarrassment and we got married."

"How did mom overcome her embarrassment?"

"That you have to ask your mother."

Ichigo came in a moment later with plates with utensils on top. He set the utensils and plates down before sitting in his spot. Having heard the conversation with his enhanced hearing, he truly wondered what Souichiro's goal was.

* * *

 **Day 15**

* * *

Souichiro was called to Kyoto for an important meeting, leaving Ichigo the day off again.

Deciding to take the day testing his powers, he first started with entering his inner world. No such luck.

After doing that, he tried to do the thing he tried to do during his final confrontation with Aizen before he was sent to this world. He tried to form the Final Getsuga Tenshou.

He hoped that once he called upon it, his powers wouldn't disappear fully.

His goal for trying this out was trying to find out if he could control his reishi to form some kind of sword as Uryu did with his Quincy sword thingy.

While he was confident in his karate skills, he was way more confident in his sword skills, at least whenever he held a sword. Though, he was sure he was decent at most when it came to skills.

He concentrated, his eyes closing to focus more. He felt energy gathering and tried to make it take a form. 'How did Uryu describe the bow-making process?'

10 minutes in and he gave up, finally realizing exactly how Uryu summoned his now. "I need a medium, God damn it." And if he was correct, he needed a Quincy cross or one of those sword hilts Uryu had. 'I wonder if I got a regular Christian cross, I could utilize it.'

Quincies were fundamentally different than Hollows and Shinigamis. They collected reishi from the air to utilize their weapons, something that wasn't all too different from magicians he now realized.

Magicians also collected energy from the air to fuel their magic, utilizing advanced equations instead of using mediums.

He knew so much about magicians because Medeia was a prestigious magician from Greece.

He blinked, that was about the only time they had a conversation since they first met. Now, that he thought about it, he never really spoke with her and Saberu.

'I should probably talk to them more. He inwardly groaned. After all, I'm going to be here for a while.'

He had been cooped up with Souichiro's teachings and spending time by himself, he hadn't really spoken with them.

Ichigo decided, here and now, that he was thinking too much and should go to sleep.

Walking in the house, he had just taken off his shoes and was moving to his room when he heard the door he had just entered through, open

Turning his head slightly, he paused as he took note of who was there.

Souichiro and the Nekoshou who cut his hair.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End**

* * *

Firstly... I'm just stressed... I've already transferred to my third school this year.

Secondly, this filler than sets the stage for the next arc... Or the first true arc I guess.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to DeathKnightArmory for editing this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest Q: Also what was with the inner voice? So similar to a Sacred Gear, I don't know what's going on and I hope you have things figured out.  
**

 **A: The real Zangetsu**

 **Hogoromo Senju Q: Do you intend to use Fullbring?**

 **A: It is not planned currently.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker Q: So does the father want his daughter to date ichigo or not? He's being a little contradictory here.**

 **A: He doesn't want Ichigo taking advantage of his daughters, he wants his daughters courting him.**

 **Radioktive9999 Q: is the pairing character from canon or OC?**

 **A: No comment.**

 **Some of you guys were correcting me on the Nekoshou massacre, which admittedly, thought was canon. So, I'll take some liberty and make a bit of an AU, it isn't going to be big and while be a minor change. Don't worry, it isn't going to be a crazy cliche reason as to why.**

 **Also the regards to power scaling... I suppose I shouldn't touch on that really. Instead, when fights begin, which trust me will, I will try to do as much info gathering as I can and decide on the outcome. (I don't plan out how who fights who, I instead let the story flow and when I feel a fight should begin, I begin the fight)**

 **Also... I apologize for the false notification, I accidentally clicked "Publish New Chapter" instead of "Replace Chapter."**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Pax Tempestas**

* * *

Walking in the house, he had just taken off his shoes and was moving to his room when he heard the door he had just entered through, open.

Turning his head slightly, he paused as he took note of who was there.

Souichiro and the Nekoshou who cut his hair.

* * *

The Nekoshou had introduced herself as Jinsoku and her stay was for political shelter.

The reason for the lack of people within the administration and the city, in general, was political tensions.

On one side was the isolationists Yokai, led by Yasaka, who wanted to keep the supernatural out of the normal human world as much as possible. To Ichigo, this side was more sensible, while it is indeed frustrating to hide your true nature, the reveal of the supernatural throughout the world would cause chaos throughout.

Then there was the Yokai supremacist, a group mostly consisted of the younger generation, and their goal was in their name. They were sick and tired of hiding from the world, they wanted to rule over the Japanese as masters. They also hoped that many religions, especially the Biblical, Hindu, Buddha, and Muslim factions would take from example and do the same.

The reason as to why Jinsoku was staying with them was due to the decree by Yasaka, herself, that all near-extinct species of Yokai be hidden in shrines in the case of a civil war. The reason for picking a shrine was simple, fighting was prohibited within the grounds of the shrines that were dedicated to the Shinto Gods.

It was more or less what an embassy was to the Human nations, an attack on itself.

Right now, the Shinto Gods were remaining neutral so an attack on a shrine was basically incurring the wrath of the whole Japanese pantheon.

"Why doesn't the Shinto Gods interfere? Aren't the Yokai their children?" Ichigo asked, his anger restrained.

Souichiro was the one to answer that. "All people born in Japan are their children, especially Lady Amaterasu," he explained, "it would be seen as favoritism if they interfered."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the answer he was given. "If the Yokai supremacist takes over, wouldn't that mean more of their 'children' would perish, especially us Humans?" he asked.

Souichiro didn't have an answer for that and thus replied, "You must as the Gods themselves if you want a concrete answer."

Asa came in with a tray of tea and cups.

"Thank you," Jinsoku said in appreciation as she was handed a cup. Asa nodded before moving to give everyone else one. "And thank you all for your kindness in housing me." She then bowed her head.

Medeia, who had a careful eye on the Nekoshou, was the first to speak. "This place is seeming more like a refugee or homeless shelter than a shrine," she said with a smile.

"I'm going to take a nap," Ichigo declared before walking out and going straight to room.

He flopped on his futon and closed his eyes, his mind trying to sort out the information he had learned. "I still have to learn more about this world..." he muttered.

* * *

 _Aizen held a key, an Oken, and stood on a pile of countless bodies. Ichigo recognized the faces of the ones that weren't blurred._

 _Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chizuru, and Don Kanonji were the most recognizable of his friends._

 _Then he became horrified as he spotted Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin._

 _He opened his mouth to shout, to yell out of anger, to let his anguish into sounds. Yet, no sound was heard, instead, Aizen simply smirked and activated the Oken._

 _Once the light settled, he wasn't in a pitch black world, instead, he was in something more recognizable._

 _His inner world._

 _"Zangetsu! Juha!" he yelled, his anguish letting out._

 _Suddenly he was grabbed by the throat what looked to be an older version of Juha. "After 900 years I shall regain my pulse, after 90 years I shall regain my intellect, after 9 years I shall regain my powers, and after 9 days I shall conquer the world."_

 _Suddenly, the Juha-look-alike turned his head to the side only to be hit by a massive kido dragon._

 _Turning his head, Ichigo discovered who fired it, Aizen._

 _"I am the new Soul King, therefore, I am the new protectorate of the world," Aizen declared._

 _Despite his initial confusion in Aizen's and the Juha-look-alike's words, rage overcame Ichigo at seeing the man that killed his family and friends._

 _Suddenly, a white pale hand clasped his shoulder. Turning his head, his rage mysteriously disappearing, he faced Zangetsu, or formally known to him as Hollow._

 _ **"The time isn't right, as much I hate to admit it, don't give in to your anger, King,"**_ _Zangetsu said._ _ **"Let your royal stead protect you for a while."**_  
Ichigo panted heavily, his breathing erratic as he frantically looked around his room. Finding nothing out of place, he subconsciously calmed his breathing.

* * *

Finally, coming to his senses and calming his breathing slightly, he clasped his head.

 _Zangetsu? Juha?_

No answer as always.

"What was that dream...?" he asked himself, feeling insecure.

He heard soft footsteps from outside that stopped right on the other side of his room

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Asa with a bowl of curry. "Um... You didn't eat dinner yet so I came here to give you your food... It's curry," she stated as she moved inside and set the tray down next to him.

"... Who are you?" he asked bluntly, his gaze inspecting her. "The Asa I know is shy, clumsy, and stuttering mess."

Every word Ichigo described her as shot an arrow into her heart. "I'm not normally that shy!" she roared, her total change of tone shocking Ichigo. "I'm not a nervous wreck! It's just that..." her face turned red and she instantly turned around, the tray pressed against her face. "I-It's just that..."

Ichigo blinked at the changing personalities. "Do you have a double personality or something?" he inquired bluntly.

Asa turned on her heel and faced Ichigo once again. "I-I do not!" she roared, her face burning bright red. "Jeez! I just gave you food and you become this ungrateful!"

Ichigo's eye twitched in agitation.

"Huh! Got nothing to say? Well, that's just pitiful," she scoffed, feeling that she had won.

"Who you calling pitiful you two-face?!" Ichigo roared back, his agitation getting the better of him.

Asa surprisingly turned redder but didn't back down. "Who are you calling two-face, you idiot?! The only reason I'm nervous around you is that you are so damn handsome!" she said without thinking.

Silence ensued between them as Ichigo stared blankly at Asa and Asa staring at Ichigo, her blush growing scarlet with each passing moment.

Finally, Asa gave in to her embarrassment-induced flight-or-fight mechanism and ran. "Idiot!" she screamed.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out indignantly.

* * *

 **Day 16**

* * *

"300... 301... 302... 303..." Ichigo counted, his arms straining to keep him from flipping. He was doing basic exercises out on the courtyard, trying to find his limit and hopefully expand on it.

The dream greatly concerned him, as well as the treatment Asa gave him: the silent treatment. Hell, she didn't fidget when he asked something he apparently more aware of.

He found it weird now that he truly pondered on it. Now with this "awareness", he could instantly tell that Orihime, a girl he simply thought as a friend had a crush on him. It was weird just finding out that someone who you've known for a couple of years had feelings for you since the beginning.

Perhaps this was the result of his Q-

No, the is the result of his Quincy powers. Every new feeling he felt was the result of his "full heritage", as Juha called it, awakening.

He sighed, he couldn't exercise with all this on his mind and righted himself. He looked at his hands and clenched it, he wasn't strong enough. _I let everyone down._ He thought to himself, dream or no, he knew the truth: Everyone that resided Karakura Town was dead, used to form a key to the Soul King's Palace.

He ran a hand through his long silky bangs and moved outside, not even bothering wiping himself as he didn't break a sweat from the workout.

However, before he could step out of the gates, a voice called out for him. "Ichigo, right?" a slightly familiar voice asked from behind.

Turning, he was met with Jinsoku. "What's up?" he inquired, his red eyes staring into the Nekoshou's yellow eyes.

"I was wondering, how powerful are you? You are powerful for a mere human, even for a Kannushi. Yet, I simply do not feel anything from you," she asked, her eyes analyzing Ichigo's instead of simply staring. "Even the weakest of humans have a presence, perhaps near non-existent, but if you stand near them long enough, you would feel theirs. So, how are you able to hide your presence to the point of being a void within the atmosphere?"

Ichigo was not expecting that question, as no one, not even Medeia had asked such question. He had presumed despite being in his Final Getsuga Tenshou state, he was so weak compared to the form he took when he faced Aizen that his power was felt by them.

Seeing no immediate answer from him and seeing his confused expression, Jinsoku decided to take another poke. "When I confronted Misses Kazuki, as well as Mister Kazuki, on this matter, they told me not to pry, so I have decided to ask the source directly."

Ichigo was left stunned at the revelation, they knew about this yet didn't question it? Suspicion replaced his shock, as he formulated a response. "I was under the impression that they could feel my presence," he admitted to the Nekoshou, "as to why... That's complicated."

Jinsoku gave him a suspicious stare. "So they were hiding this fact from you?" she asked, receiving a nod from him.

Something hit him, figuratively, as he remembered something. "... Now that I think about it, is it strange for a Kannushi to offer an apprenticeship to people that had no previous background?"

Jinsoku raised an eyebrow. "You had no previous background?" she inquired.

"That's why I was at the Yokai city, I had to take a photo for registration."

"So that's why you stopped by my store... You needed a haircut," as she said this, her eyes glanced at his hair. A smirk graced her lips. "Not that you needed it," she commented light-heartedly.

Jinsoku broke into a fit of laughter, having been reminded of Ichigo's rather particular hair problem.

Ichigo cracked a smile.

Calming down eventually, Jinsoku left immediately afterward, moving back into the housing unit to get some rest.

Ichigo looked to the sky, before looking to his watch: 12:03 P.M. He supposed that now was a good time to begin his walk.

The sun was still overhead, which made him slightly wonder why Jinsoku went in early, but he immediately discarded the thought in favor of thinking of other things. He paused as he saw Yuzu and Karin playing with each other, and Isshin watching them with a smile.

The soccer ball they were playing with was suddenly kicked towards him and landed with a few bounces before stopping directly in front of him. He picked up the soccer ball and was about to walk towards them before stopping.

A vision of Karin and Yuzu sleeping soundly before a bright light engulfed them. Once the light settled, their chests didn't rise in breathing. Instead, their bodies laid emotionlessly on their individual beds.

Another vision of Isshin slowly getting up and coughed up blood, his face full of grime yet with determination. Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Don Kanojo, and the afro Shinigami stood around him. His dad sighed in relief before looking to where Ichigo knew where he had fought Aizen last before a massive light engulfed him. The last expression Ichigo saw on his dad's face was acceptance and sadness before it became slack, his body already falling down.

"Hey mister, could I have my soccer ball back?" a childish voice that did not belong to either of his sisters asked.

It was Yuzu that asked him, yet the image of his innocent little sister dissipated to reveal a brown haired, chocolate eyed, and long-haired girl.

"Right..." He handed the ball to her. He looked to the other girl and instead of Karin, he saw black haired, brown eyed, and crop-cut boy. His gaze desperately turned to the man watching the kids, which was not Isshin, it was simply an old man with a bigger stomach than most men his age.

'Am I going insane?' The thought echoed throughout his head as he turned around and resumed his walk. He clutched his head in a sudden spike of pain which mysteriously replaced any thoughts of insanity, with a single phrase:

Do not look behind until the behind is in front of you.

He stopped in front of a bench and sat down. He was tired, exhausted, and doubted he could make the journey back to the shrine without exposing the supernatural to the populous here.

He wasn't physically exhausted, far from it in fact. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted. From overthinking things to visions that seemed all too real to him. He supposed this was his brain's way in telling him to cease thinking and let it reset.

* * *

The sun was only starting to fall when he finally decided to check his watch to reveal that he spent 3 whole hours sitting. Standing up and dusting himself of some grime that had seemed to found itself on him, he made his way back.

As he walked, he paused as he heard a surprised shout from behind. "Ichigo?!" the voice was familiar, after all, he had a headache after their last confrontation.

Turning, he found that Asa was walking with two other girls, which he assumed were friends that were coming over. "Oh I didn't see you there, Asa," he said with as much kindness his usually scowling face could muster. 'Wait, when was the last time I scowled?'

"U-Um..." It would seem he was dealing with the shy Asa for now. "I-I was going home with my f-friends..." Her two friends, having never seen their friend like this, gave her weird looks before blushing themselves a bit when they took a look at Ichigo.

Luckily, it would seem the trio of girls were still walking so Ichigo slowed his pace to let the girls catch up. But the girls were having none of it, slowing their pace adjacent to his.

It honestly irked him a bit, having slowed his pace until he was barely walking and yet the girls refused to pick up their pace.

Whispers and mutters exploded between Asa's friends, which Ichigo was, unfortunately, able to hear.

"-God Asa, I didn't know you had a hot cousin!" the one on the left said.

"He's not my-" Asa began to say but unfortunately her words became an inaudible stuttering mess.

"Wait?! He's not your cousin?! Is he your secret super hot boyfriend you never tell us about?!" the right one exclaimed. (Just realized never used the word exclaimed before in any of my stories)

Asa turned beet red with embarrassment. "O-Of course not!"

By now, Ichigo completely turned around and walked towards them. He was calmer thanks to the random bursts of calmness he experienced whenever he got irked or angry.

"Oh my god! Look at those muscles!" the right one yelped.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 End**

* * *

 **Admittedly not a whole lot happening, but this WILL be the last _fully_ slice of life genre chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Massive thanks to DeathKnightArmory for betaing/editing the story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Accursius Q: What may be nice is to see the situation from the POV of one of the sisters or the nekomata perhaps?**

 **A: Doing that at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Zettai Zero Q: Also, is there anyone else from the Bleach universe coming to DxD?**

 **A: I have something planned but I will need to speak with my beta/editor.**

 **Rmarcono321 Q: What is the theme here?**

 **A: Loss.**

 **Also, CrowKrowCrow pointed out that Islam is technically part of the Biblical Faction... I'm honestly not that well versed in Islam, as I do not practice it, and I apologize if I offended anyone with this mistake. For the Buddha part... Yeah, I might've typed all the major religions I know...**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hour Before Midnight**

* * *

Zangetsu looked at the sky. His black and yellow eyes observing the darkened sky.

It was pouring.

"Quit slacking, if we even let a sliver of Ichigo's power loose that _thing_ will come for him," Juha, the ever so stuck up Quincy side of Ichigo, reprimanded him.

"Are you sure we should not warn him of the dragon?" Zangetsu asked, an unusual worried tone interlaced with his words.

Juha sighed, his grip on the metaphorical leash on Ichigo's powers tightened. "Warning him now would only make the rain worse."

* * *

Asa Kazuki was confident in her looks she gained from her mother. She had that bewitching face and her silky, smooth hair that made her popular with boys outside of her school. She was rated in the top 10 most beautiful women in the school, just behind in some of the more prettier ones.

She was also confident that her natural personality was also a benefit. Sure, she might be a bit arrogant and cold but that was on rare occasions when she got especially mad, which almost never happens. She was usually upfront with her wishes, and yet...

She just felt entranced with the newest male in the temple, Ichigo Kurosaki, the man that was a total mystery even when considering the supernatural world she was all familiar with. She was just shy around him, usually being reduced to a mumbling mess.

It... Frustrated her, whose friends say she's a bit blunt and cold at sometimes.

She wanted to confess her feelings for God's sake! Although... Isn't he like 20? Age was just a number.

She shook her head as she faced the mirror in the bathroom she, Saberu, Ichigo, and the newly arrived Jinsoku shared. Thinking about Jinsoku, a potential love rival-

'What am I thinking?!' she said to herself as she was reduced to a blushing mess. "I'm reading to much romance web novels lately..." she muttered to herself.

She had the whole day to try to get closer to him! She will not let this chance go! A fire lit in her eyes, she will not give up! She will make Ichigo her's!

With her determination lit, she moved to the door and opened it, her mind setting a general-

"Yo."

The single word alone snapped her from her thoughts as Ichigo was exiting from his room and moving towards the bathroom, or her.

"Y-Yo!" she tried to greet back, failing miserably as she was reduced to a stuttering mess.

Ichigo, as per usual, had his kimono on lazily, showing his rather lean and yet heavily defined upper abs and his cool looking tattoos for her to see. He had a towel slung over his shoulders that drew her eyes to his broad and powerful shoulders. His hair was free-flowing, it's long length flowing more loosely than usual.

His face, which was distinctively male, had a bit of femininity to it. Smooth skin with no blemishes whatsoever, a more rounded face than most men his age, and those eyes of his bewitched her with those scarlet eyes.

"Hello? World to Asa." Ichigo snapped her out of her musings.

"Ah sorry!" she yelped as she moved out of the way.

Ichigo gave her a weird glance, his body no longer facing the bathroom, instead, he faced her. "I suppose this is a good time to ask..." he muttered to himself, drawing Asia's attention to him. "Want to head the movie theater? I just got my allowance and I was just thinking of heading over there once I washed up."

Asa's head spun at the request. 'Eh?! He took the initiative?!'

"S-Sure!" she said with as much confidence she could muster.

Ichigo grinned. "I suppose we can leave when I'm done washing up," he said.

* * *

Unfortunately for Asa, there was a third wheel that impeded on her plans, her little sister Saberu. Ichigo had invited everyone in the shrine but her mother and father had refused because they were already had plans but had offered to drop them off. Jinsoku was practically bound to the confines of the shrine lest she lost the political immunity she had came to the shrine for in the first place.

She truly felt sorry for the beautiful Nekoshou, who could easily bewitch any man with her appearance alone. Yet felt a bit relieved as Ichigo's attention was ought to be more on her rather than Jinsoku.

That being said, she seriously underestimated how popular Ichigo became with other women when they laid eyes on him. Sure, she instantly fell for him the moment she saw him but for Lady Amaterasu's sake! Shouldn't they all have a different preference than her?!

Everyone was unique right? Or was that just American propaganda?

Luckily, when they saw her, a relatively more beautiful person than most of them, they simply just looked at him with interest or lust and didn't try to make a move.

She looked at Ichigo, whose hair was done in a long smooth ponytail that was tied by her mother was a bit of a turn off to some women and actually attracted some of the creepier men that mistaken him a girl.

He forwent the loose kimono he wore almost all the time in the shrine and had garbed the most simple tuxedo her father had in his closet.

Honestly, she would never know why her father never wore modern or more casual clothes.

"Three tickets for Fate... Er..." Ichigo looked for her to help, but before she could answer, the cashier interjected.

"Fate Stay Night Heaven's Feel: Lost Butterfly?" the cashier asked.

"Ah yes."

Actually, she shouldn't have picked a sequel movie, and instead, she should've picked something like the Broly movie.

But she watched it like 2 times with her friends. She sighed.

* * *

For the most part, Ichigo was lost when the movie started up. Sure, the animation, especially the fights, were amazing but... What was the plot?

Seeing his confusion, the more "cultured" Asa gave him a basic rundown on what had happened in the previous movie and the Fate universe as a whole.

Confusion was still plainly evident on his face after the movie despite the explanation.

"So where are we going next, big brother Ichigo~?!" Saberu asked, her personality mildly resembling Nel when she was in her child form.

Another heartache, which had become common as he stayed longer with this family. Reminders of his failure.

Ichigo strained a smile. "Well, I wanted to get some food before calling your parents."

"Do you have a place in mind?" Asa asked.

In recent days, she had been recovering her dignity when in the presence of Ichigo. She fortified walls that were crumbling; she erected new ones to hide her embarrassment; yet, she couldn't help but feel a bit hot whenever she looked at him.

"I was planning walking around a bit and to look for a place to eat," Ichigo admitted, a bit sheepishly.

Asa, as a native to Kuoh Town, felt a weird excitement. Perhaps it was the responsibilities of being a guide that excited her? She would never know.

A fire lit up in her eyes.

She will show once and for all that she was not naturally shy! She will show Ichigo that she wasn't an average girl that would swoon at the tiniest display of hotness!

"Hm, it must be nice being young... Although it must be hard for them being a young couple..."

"Look at them! They are the perfect couple."

Those same walls that were erected or fixed briefly broken down.

* * *

"That was fun," Ichigo commented as they walked down the street back to the movie theater. "What time do they pick us up?"

"Six, I believe," Asa replied, her composure straighter and more polite than usual.

Saberu, who was leading them, turned around and faced Asa. Her cute little eyes looking dead center to her sister's. "Why are you so proper and polite, big sister?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you're around Ichigo you are all shy and when you are at school you're so ab-nocks-tious."

"Eh?! W-Where did you hear that from?!"

"Hikan and Muzu told me that."

"D-Don't believe everything they say!"

"Why?"

"B-Because..." By this point, Asa looked to Ichigo for help but he just gave her a blank stare.

"You have a triple sided personality," he said blankly.

"Idiot!"

* * *

There was something extremely wrong, Souichiro and Medeia hadn't picked them up by six o'clock.

It was already seven.

Ichigo was anxious as they continued to wait for their drive home. An impatient atmosphere was brewed between them.

Asa was now contacting her friends if they could pick her up. If they couldn't get here then they would call for a taxi.

Saberu was clutching onto Asa, already fast asleep from the exhaustion and the extended wait.

Ichigo was studying the town's Reiraku, something he should've done a while ago, and what he found was just short of baffling. There was about a dozen unique Reiraku: Red-black, grey-white, red-green-white, etc.

Now, he tried to extend his range to Karakura Village. His concentration was similar to that when he was learning the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Unbreakable.

He was finally able to and new white Reiraku appeared in his view, as well as a dozen red-black ones. 'What?!' His concentration broke as he became alerted at the sudden supernatural presence.

He stood up.

Now, he utilized a more complex spiritual energy finding technique.

Asa, who was coincidentally just ended her call turned her attention to him. "I-Is something wrong?"

Ichigo didn't pay any mind to her, instead, searching for Souichiro or Medeia's energy. It was weak.

Jinsoku's was struggling.

"Stay here, I'll go ahead of you," he said solemnly, already heading to an alleyway so he may utilize his rather fast shunpo to get there as fast as possible.

"H-Hey wait!" Asa called, accidentally awakening Saberu.

But Ichigo knew that he could not delay any further, he needed to get there now.

Asa, who had just called her friend to pick her up, was left alone with a just awakening Saberu. Her hand tried to grasp him, yet he was already too far.

She was helpless.

* * *

 _Bam. Bam._

Jinsoku used her senjutsu to drive off the Devil that was about to finish of Souichiro, who laid bleeding and dying, his legs and arms were broken. Medeia was in a similar state.

When the Devils first attacked, they had utilized their advanced teamwork born from experience to kill off three of the enemy.

Yet, these were mid-class and high-class Devils. They had quickly defeated Souichiro, their vanguard, with heavy and quick hitting spells.

Medeia, a high-class magician herself, had taken out two more Devils before being taken out by the concentrated efforts of the whole raiding party. She only survived and was in a relatively better state than Souichiro because of a barrier she hastily conjured.

Now, she was left to fend for herself, as she was taking a nap when the attack started.

"Come with us, little kitty and we'll spare your human friends," a relatively old Devil stated arrogantly, a victorious grin on his face.

Oh, how she wanted to wipe off that grin off that Devil's face.

She clenched her teeth in anger, she had brought this upon them. The shrine family did not deserve this. The death of those two was imminent and if they will not get treated they would die within the next minute.

The faces of Asa, Ichigo, and Saberu appeared in her mind. If Ichigo had family or had the capacity to support the three of them, then she could see them surviving.

Yet... A disgusted feeling tore into her stomach.

Despite not making many memories here, she felt indebted to the Kazuki's for their acceptance of her despite the danger she would bring.

She will defend them, and she highly doubted these Devils would keep to their promises. She could see the lust in their eyes as they eyed her and Medeia.

A bright blue flame erupted from her fists. She may not be a fighter but she will be damned if she didn't pay back the kindness the Kazuki's gave to her and the happiness they will lose because of her!

The arrogant grin was still there.

An overwhelming amount of anger came overcame her. Her mind reverting to its primal mind.

This was the cost of Senjutsu, the absorption of the world's malice.

She charged at the leader, her arm poised to break off his teeth that were still arrogantly showing.

She will bash those teeth!

Pillars of magic bound her to the floor. Restraining her to the ground.

It only restrained her and it did nothing to take care of her increasing energy. "Fuck you!"

Suddenly, the blue energy that surrounded her turned crimson. The restraints struggled to hold her before breaking.

 _Crack_.

Yet, it only served to make the leader frown. "I think more force is necessary," he said. "I doubt I will go unpunished..."

Suddenly, his energy levels skyrocketed before settling at a comfortable High-class level.

He met her senjutsu-enhanced strike with a magic circle that surrounded his first and coated it in solid energy.

"Solid strike!"

His single strike broke apart Jinsoku's energy-coated fist. She was sent flying through the shrine, destroying the holy place that was dedicated to Amaterasu.

Spittle flew as she crashed into the wall that surrounded the shrine.

The Devil smirked and moved towards the downed Nekoshou. "Do as you please with the magician but kill her afterward. Kill the Kannushi," he said to his men.

As he made his way to the dying Nekoshou he frowned a little. "Can't have you dying now, can we?"

"L-Lady A-Amatera-asu w-will kil-l y-you..."

"That old hag? She won't dare leave her paradise to save a lowly Nekoshou as yourself," the Devil said haughtily. He was about to apply healing magic but was stopped when he heard screams.

And they were not of a woman.

His head swiveled around.

A fight was occurring between a man with long black hair and his men. His men were taken by surprise, having given in to their lust, but were quick to reorganize themselves and attacked.

* * *

Ichigo drew on his limited karate knowledge and blocked a strike to his abdomen. He drew back his fist and striked the person with his enhanced strength, accidentally breaking all of the bones in the person's body.

He was surprised in his strength and was... Surprisingly calm for the fact he just killed someone.

Dozens of spells hit him simultaneously once the others regained their bearing. Their experience makes them unfazed in their comrade's death.

Despite the Hierro that nullified most attacks, his body hurt as if thousands of needles had pierced his skin. Quickly picking up the sword that belonged to the person he killed, his body preserved.

He fully well knew what those men were going to do to Medeia and Souichiro. He was going to stop that. He will kill all of them if he had to.

Using shunpo to appear suddenly in front of the closest one, he killed. He then repeated.

But the enemy quickly adapted to his tactic and prepared themselves.

As he appeared before his third victim, a grin appeared on the man's face. Before Ichigo could strike the man down, the man committed suicide by grabbing onto him.

Ichigo's eyes widened as dozens of pre-charged spells fired at him and the man. A massive explosion rocked the village.

An inferno roared towards the sky as if Hell itself broke from the Earth.

Ichigo roared in pain as the explosions burnt his rather underdeveloped Hierro. The Devils took the screams with victorious grins.

Yet, the leader immediately called for his men. "Charge your spells you idiots!" he roared as he himself charged a spell.

The men were initially confused but immediately charged their spells.

As the inferno subsided, a heavily charred Ichigo walked towards them, his Instant Regeneration healing the burns instantaneously.

The leader clicked his tongue. "Are you part of the Hero Faction?" he asked with a deadly tone.

Instead of answering - as he knew every second he wasted was another second Souichiro and Medeia's life ticked away - he simply shunpo'd at the leader with sword raised.

"Solid Strike!" And the sword simply broke and smashed into Ichigo's face. "You thought I was charging a long-range spell? You humans from the Hero Faction are so arrogant."

Ichigo skidded to a halt, his eyes burning with anger. He knew he had to flee now or else Medeia and Souichiro would die.

So he made a beeline to them. Only, to be intercepted with dozens of spells detonating his path, causing him to break shunpo midway and adjusted his course.

He quickly picked the two up and got them to safety near Jinsoku, who was healed a bit due to the enemy and her own spells. As he put them down gently, he turned around to block the numerous spells aimed at them.

"Don't target the Nekoshou you fools!" the leader said angrily. "Lord Rizevim wants the specimen alive!"

The Devils all muttered theirs apologizes.

"I shall deal with the human myself, go apprehend the Nekoshou."

Ichigo, who had heard what the man said, started to get subconsciously anxious. "Could you heal them?" he asked Jinsoku.

Jinsoku just nodded weakly before applying healing magic on them.

Ichigo rose from his crouched position and slowly made his way to counter the attackers.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of the leader. Fist reared back, he striked.

The leader responded with a block and activated his magic. "Solid strike!"

Ichigo pulled back his arm and ducked underneath the strike. Quickly doing an uppercut, he was countered with an arm lock.

The leader reared his left arm back and struck Ichigo. This time it wasn't magic-enhanced but his sheer strength that was granted to him as High-class Devil broke Ichigo's jaw.

Instead of spittle, Ichigo spat out blood.

The leader quickly followed up with an uppercut which made Ichigo cough up more blood.

A kick was next.

Ichigo flew and tumbled until he came to a stop, unmoving. His instant regeneration trying to heal his internal bleeding only to stop as energy bore down on his body.

"You are certainly stronger and durable than most humans. Hell, your speed surpasses mine. But you are a mere human, a species are insignificant insects that just happened to populate this world," the leader sneered at him. "What is your name human?"

Ichigo said nothing.

"Hmph. Very well, I shall end your meaningless existence."

He was weak. He couldn't protect his family and friends.

Power.

He needed power!

Run wild! Let the energy of a monster course through his-

"Ichigo!" Ichigo strained his neck to his right, his fear rising as he dreaded the voice.

Asa.

The leader looked to her before looking at Ichigo with a sadistic grin. "My noble name is Petram. Now, I suppose I should enjoy myself with your woman..."

No!

Ichigo strained himself to move his arms, but the power pushed him to the ground and prevented him from healing.

He watched as Petram slowly made his way to Asa.

He was useless.

Asa raised her arms and fired a spell. The spell hit Petram, causing him to wince at the unexpected pain before an angry look crossed his face.

In the background, he heard the screaming of Jinsoku and in the corner of his vision, he saw Souichiro being thrown to the wall, dead.

He knew what is to happen to Medeia.

He knew what became of Souichiro.

He knew that Jinsoku was going to be captured and possibly tortured.

He hoped that Asa got Saberu to a safe place before coming here.

He watched as Asa was stabbed through the chest.

 **'Fucking Hell, king! Now isn't the-'**

Ichigo roared into the sky, not as a human but as a hollow.

Third Heaven quaked. The souls of the damned cowered. Dragons roared in the challenge. Devils shook.

* * *

A little girl that was clad in skeptical clothing, with her chest bare, perked her head up. A tint of curiosity flashing in her eyes.

"So, that's where you vanished."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 End  
**

 **... Yes, I've intended this to happen from the very beginning. It was a good thing you guys were already shipping Asa and Ichigo because this wouldn't have made much of an impact if it didn't.**

 **Trust me, when a review rolls in with a clear tone of shock on how I treated the OC's... I will do the evil laugh.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

 **JAKEenstien Q: Any chance of Ichigo joining the hero faction and being paired with** **Jeanne?**

 **A: A very high chance.**

 **The rest were grammar tips, power leveling tips, praise, and one or two flamers.**

 **And for you people who only want action, a good fight is built on a good foundation. I want a fight to feel like it means something and not just a pointless fight that doesn't contribute to the story.**

 **That aside, the "powerless" arc, or what I like to call "de-humanization" arc is over with this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cometh The Hour**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and was greeted with a clouding sky. Feeling unrestrained, he surveyed his surroundings. Yet, he did not need to survey it, for he instantly recognized it.

His inner world.

"It has been a long time, Ichigo," the voice, the one he had long trusted yet now doubted, greeted him.

There, with his long black coat that billowed in the wind, was Juha. The man who represents his Quincy side and who had long deceived him.

"Juha..." It was more of a mutter than a greeting but that was all he could muster.

After all, it was his first time seeing a familiar face from his world in weeks.

 **"Miss me as well, kingy?"**

And there was the voice he dreaded to hear. Once he craned his neck to his left, his eye twitched a bit. "Y-Yo..."

There, for all his bastardized stolen glory, was the real Zangetsu that also represented his hollow side. **"What the fuck is with that fucking weak greeting? Eh, king?"**

"Oi! You shut up you white bastard!"

 **"You are a fucking racist now?! What the fuck did I miss?!"**

As he bickered with Zangetsu, Ichigo felt... Fulfilled. As if he was made whole again.

In a way, it brought him closer with Zangetsu. And he was sure his zanpaktou felt the same based on that shit-eating grin on his face.

Yet, now that he was more familiar with his setting, he noticed the rain. He really hadn't felt anything so he didn't notice immediately, but after bickering with Zangetsu, he noticed it.

It was a thunderstorm.

Juha took notice of his revelation and decided to enlighten him. "It is as if we were on a ship, in the middle of the ocean, sailing," he started, his eyes looking up, "then this thunderstorm arrived and we had worked to keep this ship afloat lest we are consumed by sharks."

Zangetsu remained silent, his rude remarks and arguments no more as he too looked up. **"It began when you came to this world."**

"When you became mournful, it was only slightly cloudy. Then, it became thunder quickly after you had that dream. From there, it escalated." He brought his eyes to Ichigo. "Now with us slowly drowning, the shark is coming. Not even our swords could drive away the infinite."

"Infinite?"

"The Ouroboros, the Dragon of Infinity, whatever this world calls it. It wants you and is coming," Zangetsu gave a short sigh as he brought his eyes back to the storm. "We had tried to keep you out of the supernatural as much as possible so we suppressed your powers. After all, you wanted a normal life, did you not?"

Ichigo remained silent, his eyes now glued to the sky.

"So... You guys were the reason... The reason why I lost?" he murmured.

Zangetsu and Juha remained silent, that silence was all Ichigo needed to know.

He turned his sights on the two manifestations of his powers, his eyes filled with anger and hate.

"You bastards!" he roared, his arm reaching out behind him, his hand gripping the object behind him. The familiar handle of Zangetsu greeted him.

In his rage, he recklessly jumped Juha. Only to be reflected by Zangetsu who wielded a more powerful blade.

Ichigo was sent flying and crashed into a building, hitting the thin concrete and steel that prevented him from going through.

His mind blanked as he tried to process what had happened. 'W-Was that Zangetsu...?'

That was impossible, for the blade that he held in his hands and the one held by Zangetsu was not the usual identical ones they usually clashed with.

No, it was far more detailed and smaller than his plain butcher knife.

It was a trench knife.

Unfortunately, Ichigo wasn't able to ponder about it before Zangetsu shunpo'd before him and struck Ichigo with his trench knife.

Reacting sluggishly, Ichigo wasn't able to defend himself and was sent flying downwards in an angled slope that tore the building in half.

What was this power? Surely this was bankai.

Ichigo looked up to see a grinning Zangetsu.

 **"As much as I want to help you, kingy. I very much like to guide you,"** the zanpakuto spirit said cockily. **"Don't worry, king, I would avenge your girlfriend."**

Ichigo's eyes widened at the revelation before his heart clenched. Soon, however, his sadness and sorrow turned into rage.

His rage fueled his hollow powers.

Which in turn made Zangetsu stronger.

* * *

Petram was petrified, his eyes were plates as he felt the rapidly increasing demonic power from behind him. His breath was becoming more erratic and his legs felt weaker with every passing moment.

The human girl, whom he was going to take his frustrations on, was petrified like him but for different reasons.

She wasn't petrified of the power. No, she couldn't even feel it. She was terrified for what was slowly rising from the ground from where Ichigo was once was.

In Asa's terrified eyes Petram saw it as well, a demon.

Long, angular horns.

A starch white body.

Long tattoos, which Asa recognized as Ichigo's.

A menacing mask with the eyes of a dragon.

Long nails that could pierce a man.

A hole in the chest.

And as it stood to full height, Petram was already on the floor and suffocating.

Asa, on the other hand, slowly limped her way to it.

Yet, she collapsed half way from exhaustion and significant blood loss.

Before she could collapse, a pair of cold arms picked her up like a sack of potatoes.

Then, they heard the roar.

The roar of anguish and authority.

Petram shakily released all his energy to counter the overwhelming power. The weight on his shoulder was immediately lightened, perhaps not enough to make him regain his composure, but enough to regain the motor functions to run.

Run he did. "R-Retreat!" he called out shakily. He didn't wait for his men to confirm his order, they were already dead after all.

Whether it didn't notice him or saved him for last, the monster had taken out Petram's men first. They didn't have time to scream before they were cut down.

Bat-like wings sprouted from his back, 3 in total, and he lifted off the air. Yet, it didn't let him leave.

For what seemed impossible to Petram, it was a common practice for all beings from its world.

Air walking.

It had grabbed on to Petram with a grip that broke his arm.

"Gah!" he screamed his first reflexively curling into a fist. "Take this you bastard! Solid Strike!"

The magically enhanced fist collided with the hollowfied-Ichigo's mask. A loud bang! resounded, along with a bright light before it receded.

It was unharmed and from its eyes, Petram knew it had just pissed it off further.

It grabbed Petram by the mouth and squeezed so tightly, yet slowly that it was practically torture to him. It removed its hand around his shoulder, letting him dangle.

Petram wasn't about to be idle as he was squeezed to death. He fruitlessly pried, scratched, and blast his way out of the grip. He repeated kicked it in the chest, to no avail.

He was going to die and he knew it. But it did not know, as it was a mere mindless monster.

A ball of condensed energy formed between its horns. It was strangely silent as it charged it as if it were a puppet.

Seeing his imminent doom, Petram struggled more.

The cero was at its peak and it discharged.

Except, it wasn't Petram that was obliterated for he had struck its head downwards.

The shrine went up in a massive column of energy. It consumed the nearby houses and the inhabitants.

While the pillar of energy did indeed it both of them, it was weak enough that Petram could survive it. But the grip it had around him instantly became crushing, reducing his head to a mess of gore.

This time it roared, not in triumph, but in agony.

* * *

I chigo screamed as the malice and anguish consumed him, his energy skyrocketing.

Zangetsu had to back off and retreated next to Juha. **"Fucking restrain him now! I doubt I can hold back any longer!"** he said in a hurry as he clutched his sword tighter.

Juha, in contrast to Zangetsu's panic, remained calm and collected as he observed the transformation Ichigo was going through.

"Take over his body, I'll try to keep him distracted," Juha commanded.

 **"Eh? Why can't you?"**

"You're the one complaining," Juha stated plainly.

* * *

C leria Belial stared at the monster before her, the overwhelming energy threatened to destroy her.

Being the owner of Kuoh Town and the surrounding area, she had borne witness to the destruction the thing did.

She turned her head to her peerage, all of whom's only experience in combat was in stray devil hunts and a few Rating Games. They had wet themselves, some had even fainted.

She was only a bit better than them.

While not exactly on their level of fear to wet herself, she could barely stand and she could feel herself sweating.

It was suicide.

She should've retreated back to the Underworld. Yet, how would her limited prestige in the devil society fare?

Simple, it would all disappear and she would be the laughing stock of the Belial family. Her thoughts wandered to her cousin, the Emperor of Rating Games, and she couldn't look him in the face if she ran.

But now, she felt that she should've run when she first felt the demonic energy.

 **"Raaaaa!"** the roar sent shivers down her spine.

This was the power of a demon. Pure malice.

Possibly the only devils that could match even the weakest of them were the Maous, Ultimate-Class.

By no means was this a weak demon, in her opinion.

As she looked upwards at the demon, her face quivered, tears poured down her face as the pressure threatened to destroy them.

Its head snapped towards them. It went silent as it observed them, or rather what was behind them.

Her eyes went to slits as she was forced onto her knees by a new power from behind. Turning her head behind, her heart sank at what she found.

A little girl with the most emotionless eyes yet held an endless pool within.

The infinite.

One of the two most powerful beings in the world.

Dragon God, Ophis.

Yet, she paid no mind to them. Instead, her blank stare was directed at the demon.

As she took a step forward, she hit one of Cleria's pawns. He was fairly new to the supernatural fold and held a decent amount of potential.

Cleria's heart sank as Ophis directed her gaze at her unconscious pawn's body.

"You're in the way."

Cleria tried to open her mouth, just to speak out a warning for her conscious peerage members to run. Yet, she could not.

* * *

A s Ophis wiped out the group of devils that cluttered her path, she turned back to the demon. Yet, she took note that the demon had vanished.

The pressure had let up so some of the unconscious people sprawled around were bound to awake. Yet she did not care for them, instead, she made her way to the crater that was once a shrine.

Trying to locate her prey, her eyes closed in concentration. Yet, she could not find him making her actually feel annoyed.

She had ceased her observation on Vali Lucifer once she sensed him. It was annoying because she had flown all the way from England to Japan, only to come empty-handed.

* * *

 **"Fucking hell, old man! Why didn't you subdue him sooner!"** Zangetsu yelled at Juha, his voice one of anger.

Juha sighed as he looked at the unconscious Ichigo. "He had too cool off, lose his steam here so he won't automatically attract attention when he awakes," he responded coolly.

Zangetsu grumbled in agitation but kept his silence.

"I also want to keep his powers suppressed so-"

 **"I'm not fucking helping you."**

Juha narrowed his eyes at the hollow. "I'm doing this to keep Ichigo safe."

Zangetsu growled back at Juha. **"You and keeping his safe my ass! You fucking broke him!"**

"Correction, we. And for your information, it is our job to protect him. There is nothing that says we can't take the extreme," Juha growled back, surprising Zangetsu. "This was the best survival outcome. He is not ready to combat it."

 **"Then why aren't we fucking teaching him to use his powers?!"**

"Did you see how fast it arrived once it sensed his power?! Did not see how it regarded the devils as a nuisance?!" Juha asked, now yelling.

 **"We regard them as insects!"** Zangetsu retorted.

"That is beside my point! It would obliterate us! The only way we could defeat it is by utilizing my disassembly powers! And I can't even guarantee the success of it!"

 **"We haven't even tried!"** Zangetsu shouted, his retort making Juha go rigid. **"We haven't asked what it wants! We haven't negotiated with it! How can you be so sure that it would try to kill us?!"**

Juha's mood soured and darkened. "Because it has the same aura as the Quincy God, the man whose form I take," he said darkly.

It was Zangetsu's turn to shut up.

Silence reigned.

For he knew who Juha was talking about.

Yhwach, the king and God of all Quincies.

Juha sighed. "Now that we have a clean slate to work with, we'll just have to mold it so that we'll end up with the perfect result."

* * *

The Vasto Lorde crashed into an alleyway, swords of energy piercing all around it, binding it. It tried to struggle but it eventually ceased it and slowly it became less of a demon and more human.

It's long angular horns, nails, and mask slowly became ash and disintegrated.

The pale skin gained a normal color.

The orange flowing hair changed to black.

The hole in its chest knitted itself together.

It's lost chaotic aura changing to a deathly cold aura.

Ichigo laid sprawled in the garbage dump, bare as he was born.

Suddenly, the world became still and thick fog covered the streets till it was invisible. The alleyway strangely the exception to the fog.

The light clanking of armor resounded within the alleyway along with two pairs of footsteps.

"Ophis is truly naive, giving up once she lost sight and trace of him," the person in armor commented.

"Are you sure he could be an ally of humanity, Cao Cao?" Cao Cao's companion inquired. "He's not fully human."

"No, you misunderstand, Georg, he is human. Take Siegfried for example, he bathed in Fafnir's blood and as a result, gained a body that was invincible but fundamentally he was human," Cao Cao stated. "And his hate of devils should make up for any percentage he is not human. Besides, his power is about the only thing that could counter Ophis should my Longinus or our secret weapon fail."

Georg frowned in disapproval but said nothing else.

"Let's go, soon the devils and yokai will swarm Kuoh in light of the owner's demise."

* * *

 **Chapter 6 End**

 **I think it's shorter than most and my least favorite. I was heavily struggling with what to do after Petram's death, I had to rewrite it like 6 times before I decided to add some Kuoh lore, emphasizing the fact it was before the events of DxD and pushing the "Hero" arc sooner than what I had scheduled.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to DeathKnightArmory for editing this despite his state.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zero Q:** **Just have to ask witch Jeanne are you using the DxD or fate version.**

 **A: This is a Bleach and DxD fanfiction and the only reason why I included Caster and Souichiro was more or less because I couldn't come up with totally original OC.**

 **Scorez Q: (A bunch of points)**

 **A: The reason as to why he went Vasto Lorde and not him just going in a rage was because he hadn't fully controlled his hollow powers because it has only been a few weeks since his battle with Aizen and he had not matured beyond his breaking and depression. I have no intention of having Ichigo joining the cast, too unoriginal.**

 **Petram didn't survive by the way.**

 **Also, shoutout to rmarcano321 for being the first one to comment on every story and chapter I have published... Like seriously, how fast is your notification?**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Heroes**

* * *

Ichigo scooped up a piece of his curry and ate it. Savoring in its taste, he dug in.

"Hey! Ichi, table manners!" Yuzu scolded.

"Your sister is right, Ichigo, it is improper to eat your food without giving appreciation," Rukia chastised him, giving him an unapproving shake of her head.

Ichigo swallowed his food, sat down his utensils, and clasped his hands. "Thank you for food," he said in an annoyance before digging in.

A round of laughter and appreciation reached his ears as his numerous friends and family dug into their food.

Ichigo smiled as he ate his food. He was...

* * *

Ichigo blinked as he stared at the two girls before him. "What?" he dumbly said.

Asa fidgeted a bit before repeating what she had said previously. "Well, Orihime and I have decided to share you!" she said confidently, absent of stutters.

"Eh? What do you mean share me?" he asked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I-It's exactly what it means you, idiot! O-Orihime... And I-I... We both love you and we decided that we will share you between us!" the conviction was evident in her eyes as she finished her sentence. She was staring Ichigo down.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Orihime followed as she confirmed Asa's words.

A heavy blush formed on his face as he tried to formulate an answer. He honest to God had never experienced what most people call a love confession before! What was he supposed to say?!

"U-Uh..."

But when he met Asa's eyes again, her eyes were wide. Blood spilled from her lips as she looked down. Ichigo looked down as well.

There, a fist stuck out of her stomach.

He lifted his eyes to her eyes and they stared back at him.

"You were too late," she whispered, just barely audible to him before her whole body collapsed as if her strings were cut.

"Asa!" he yelled. He turned his eyes towards Orihime. Yet, there was no one.

Turning his eyes back to Asa, he knelt beside her to try to save her. Yet, before that could happen, her body turned into a violent burst of energy, forcing Ichigo on his back.

He heard footsteps and Petram peered at him from above, a grin on his face. "You humans should stay at the bottom."

* * *

He once again stood in his inner world. He blinked in confusion as he looked for any of his two spirits.

His confusion won over his anger as he tried to locate anyone. Yet, it was empty.

The skyscrapers ran forever, built past the sky.

 _Crack._

The window pane he stood on _cracked_ , seemingly as if it could not hold his weight.

This had never happened before, it always held his spirits' and his weight.

Quickly stepping off the pane to avoid falling through, he heard another _crack_ then another. Looking down, he saw it was already breaking.

Every glass pane was cracking.

 _Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

And they all broke.

Yet, he still felt something underneath him despite this. Looking down once again, he saw his cracked reflection.

It was cracked, but not broken. Unusable yet usable. Unsturdy, yet sturdy.

* * *

Ichigo snapped his eyes open, his eyes frantically looking for where he was.

White, there was only white.

And he was floating.

It felt more like... Well, he didn't really know something he could compare it too... The total weightlessness was a whole new experience for him.

Even in water, he felt gravity pushing him down, a totally different thing than of a gravityless feeling he was feeling.

His eyes landed on an obscured door, something he would have definitely missed if it weren't for the distinct outline of a rectangle.

Before he could move, however, the door disappeared to reveal a man around his bodily age with a stereotypical modern wizard look. A long, stylish red trench coat; square glasses that gave a modern feeling

A nerd trying to be a cool wizard.

Ichigo didn't really laugh at his internal joke. Uryu was about the same way, stylish, frail-looking, and overall, looks like your average genius or nerd.

Oh, he was a genius alright but strong enough to fend his attacks.

Per usual with remembering someone from his original world, his heart ached.

"Yo. You like the setup?" the man inquired. A bridge made up of circles extended forwards, allowing the man to walk on it.

Ichigo's face scrunched up only a bit. "You smell like a devil," he said with disdain but otherwise didn't move.

The man blinked a bit. "A devil, eh? Well, I suppose I am a descendant of a person who made a pact with a powerful devil... But that was generations ago, how were you able to tell?"

"Your spirit ribbon has a small red spot," Ichigo replied calmly.

Georg's eyes widened in curiosity. "Based on its name, I assume it has to do something with the soul or spirit?"

"Who are you?"

"Georg."

Ichigo remained silent, processing the name a bit before speaking, "Where am I?"

"In our headquarters," Georg replied as he brought up a magic circle before him.

"Our?"

Before Georg could speak, a distinctively new voice said from behind, "As in my faction, the Hero Faction or, if you want you to go further, the Khaos Brigade."

The man was around Georg's age with sharp features and a strong build. He was garbed in an identical outfit to Georg but instead of the trench coat thingy on his shoulders, it was wrapped at his waist.

The weapon the man held emitted a strong aura similar to that of a zanpakuto.

"Good morning, Georg and to you, Ichigo Kurosaki," the man greeted.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed with apprehension. His energy slowing climbed.

Georg tapped a few things on his magic circle while speaking to the man. "Which time zone are you referring to, Cao Cao?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I suppose Japanese Standard Time," Cao Cao shrugged. Looking at Ichigo, he took note of the apprehension that was barely evident on his face. He raised his arms in surrender. "Don't need to be so hostile, we're just getting you down from there."

Georg finally stopped his tapping and looked at Ichigo. "Er... You have the ability to walk on air or fly right?" he asked.

Ichigo was confused as he looked at the magician.

"We saw you in your... Berserk form... You were walking in air," Georg explained, "and we were hoping if you could do it without going into that state."

"Berserk... State..." Ichigo muttered, not loud enough for the two of them to hear but loud enough for that to resonate within him. "I went berserk..."

Getting a bit nervous at Ichigo's lack of answer, Georg decided to elaborate even further. "When we tried to put you on a bed, your... Hrm... Energy destroyed it and specific magic that doesn't take form, like gravity magic, seems to be the only thing you can interact with besides air."

Ichigo snapped out of his trance as he stared at Georg and Cao Cao. "I can 'walk on air'," he confirmed, calming Georg down.

"Okay, disabling the gravity magic..." With a final tap of the magic circle, the feeling of weightlessness that Ichigo felt disappeared and the feeling of normal gravity set in again. "Amazing... I don't even see any magic circles helping you..."

Finally able to move more freely, Ichigo slowly descended to the duo. Careful to not touch them, lest he "destroyed" them, he merely descended towards instead of moving towards them.

"If you had seen me in my 'berserk' state, then you must know the fate of the shrine's inhabitants..." Ichigo said with a glimmer of hope.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Cao Cao smirked inwardly. "Unfortunately, they were killed by the devils before you went berserk," he said with a faux sorrowful tone.

Ichigo's eyes dimmed. "Oh..." he mouthed, but then his eyes widened briefly in realization. 'Saberu...' His eyes shot back to Cao Cao as he asked his next question, "Is Saberu... Alive?"

Cao Cao frowned a bit and looked to Georg if he had anything but the magician shook his head. "I don't know, I was mostly focused on you," he stated truthfully, "but I did notice a car that was parked a little way out of the shrine, it was the car the girl, Asa, I believe, came from."

Ichigo made no move to grab Cao Cao by the collar and shake the man down for information, something he was sure he would've done. Instead, his eyes simply turned hopeful. "That's... Can you please take me to the shrine?"

Georg intervened. "If you are thinking of going to the human world to look for the child, I suggest you forget it. Unless you could control your ability to... Erase things, you will be a threat to the people."

Ichigo remained silent as he looked at his hand. "Control my powers..." He moved his arm and distinctly spotted a black outline of reishi moving with it.

The two remained silent for a while as they observed Ichigo's actions before Georg summoned a ball of magic. "Here, if it doesn't get erased, then we'll consider it under control," he stated. He simply tossed the magic ball at Ichigo, it lazily floated towards the ex-shinigami.

Ichigo, not allowing the opportunity of freedom to flee from him, extended his hand out and tried to regulate his energy. He concentrated all his will power to try to move the energy that surrounded his palm.

It was all for naught, the ball of energy dissipated into nothingness. His expression turned from hopeful to distraught.

Georg turned to Cao Cao, who observed Ichigo, before speaking. "Do not fret, you'll still be allowed but only under the watch of one of us at all times..." he said carefully, "but you won't be able to enter any cities or towns..."

Ichigo slowly approached the duo. Both of them tensed in anticipation.

"Can I go to hell?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell?" Cao Cao asked, his grip on his spear tightening.

Ichigo clutched his hand in anger and his eyes turned murderous. "That's where devils reside right?" he asked, his energy slowly expanding but keeping out of the way of Cao Cao and Georg.

Georg looked at Cao Cao expectantly, his legs coiled to run.

"Yes," Cao Cao confirmed confidently. "I assume you want to take vengeance on them?"

"Are you going to stop me?" Ichigo asked murderously.

"As much as I hate to, yes. You will bring the whole supernatural world upon you. As powerful as your erasing ability is, we do not know the full extent of it if it could erase beings with regeneration, immortals, or the Satans," Cao Cao explained. "It will also bring attention to us and we're not fully mobilized to take on the full might of the devils."

"Then I won't associate me with you," Ichigo retorted angrily. "Now, take me to Hell."

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you will not go to the Underworld nor Earth. I, too, have people to protect," he declared, drawing in the notes Georg made during his observation of Ichigo.

Ichigo flinched but seemed to snap out of his anger. His eyes were dull as he stood there, unmoving. "I'm assuming you're going to use me as well?" he asked huskily.

"That is unavoidable," Cao Cao said. "With your power, no one in the world would resist the chance of gaining you on their side, we are no exception. However, I can make your vengeance reality as our goals and ambitions aline with each other."

"My goal is to protect and it will always be… My ambition is to destroy the devils. Will you fulfill those?"

Cao Cao remained silent and turned to George. Fully aware that Ichigo would hear what he would say, he leaned near Georg's ear. "Locate Saberu," he whispered, Ichigo hearing it with his advanced senses. "Make sure she is alright and, if need be, make sure she is in good hands."

Georg nodded and excused himself.

"What are you going to do to her?" Ichigo asked with narrow eyes.

Cao Cao raised his hands in surrender as he explained his actions to the protective Ichigo. "To fulfill your goal to protect… To protect the ones close to you."

Ichigo remained silent as his eyes bore into Cao Cao's.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, as leader of the Hero Faction within the Khaos Brigade, I invite you to join us on our crusade," Cao Cao said grandly, his hand extended towards Ichigo.

"Crusade...?"

Cao Cao grinned. "We will purge all the evil beings in the world and pave the way for human domination! We will put us, the ones who have been pushed around by the supernatural, at the top! There shall be no more devils to massacre us, no fallen angels to rape our daughters, and no gods to decide our fates. So, Ichigo Kurosaki," his grin grew wider, "will you join our crusade?"

Ichigo remained silent before his gaze hardened, "I accept." He then went to shake Cao Cao's hand, only for the man to hurriedly put back to his side.

Cao Cao grinned as Ichigo looked blankly at his ungreeted hand. "Can't have you erasing my hand, can't I?"

Ichigo had a faint smirk and Cao Cao lightly laughed.

* * *

"Have you located the human?"

"We have, my lord."

"Well, where is he?"

"He's currently under the protection of the Hero Faction."

"The human group?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well, keep tabs on him."

"It will be done, my lord."

"That malice... The destruction... Oh, how it is similar to you, father… Yet it is stronger… He will make a perfect body for you..."

* * *

"So..." Sirzechs began, his usual childish personality replaced with a grim and serious one. "Cleria Belial of the Belial clan has passed? How is Diehauser taking it?"

He was the current Lucifer, head of the devil side of hell.

Grayfia, his wife, responded, "Not well. He is in mourning."

"Is the Rating Game to be delayed?" he inquired.

"Yes, it was pushed back a day when the news came to the board."

"Who was it that killed her?"

"We do not know, the yokai have yet to release any statement but they have revealed that heavy amounts of demonic energy are detected at the site."

Sirzechs blinked owlishly. "Yokai? Why are they investigating?"

"The place where the incident occurred was at a Shinto shrine," she replied smoothly. "The yokai have stated that once they do their investigation, they will abandon the shrine and allow us to do our own."

He put a hand on his chin as he pondered. "Are they covering up something...?"

"More than likely."

* * *

 **Chapter 7 End**

 **My editor is sick and I'm, more or less, lazy so updates will be slow. This chapter was delayed to a combination of laziness and the need to raise my grades, especially English.**

 **Also, what's with the huge difference in favorites and follows? It's almost as large as the difference between PewDiePie and T-Series.**

 **Have a good spring break, SaveTheWeak going to sleep.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Humanity**

* * *

Humanity as a whole was weak, they were the emus to the Supernatural forces. Yet, Australia learned that emus were formidable.

Certain humans had stood out from the billions of humans to have ever exist, the masses called them heroes, supernatural beings simply called them strong humans. There were only a very few instances where the Supernatural world called humans as equals.

Yet, as humans had forgone their ways of old and forged one that of luxury, humanity hadn't had anyone to call heroes in a long time. As such, humanity was reduced to mere cockroaches for most of the supernatural world.

Even the exorcists of the Biblical churches were just a mere extension of Heaven's failing power.

Yet, Humanity had the potential to defeat the supernatural, or so Cao Cao says.

The development of the atomic bomb, a weapon that could rival that of a High-class devil's power, was evidence that Cao Cao had presented. Humanity could defeat the "Evil Forces" with not just magical power but with ingenuity.

The whole human domination did make him feel uneasy but... What he said is the truth, Humanity has been pushed around too much. Massacres, mass rape, and general atrocious acts, they need to stop.

Ichigo knew full well that those things will never stop even without supernatural forces existing after all humans will be humans. But he had faith in Humanity's courts of justice to deal with simple humans and, from what Medeia told him, the various magical organizations.

Yet... He had thought and still believed to a degree, that hollows were inherently evil. They consumed innocent souls and craved for power.

Yet, he found good hollows. Sure, they had consumed a lot of souls while they were mindless hollows but they were still good people.

 **'At least** _ **we**_ **don't rape innocents.'**

Ichigo's eyes widened for a bit before it settled. _'What do you want?'_

Ichigo was in the gravityless room, his eyes closed as he tried to see if he may control his power.

 **'Your trust.'**

 _'Trust is earned and lost. You lost mine.'_

There was a brief silence before Zangetsu replied, **'You sound like the old man...'**

Ichigo's eyes widened before he clenched his fist.

Zangetsu went silent as if that was all he wanted to say. "You sound sober, Zangetsu..." Ichigo spoke softly.

* * *

 **Day 5**

* * *

"You have tried to internalize your energy right?"

"Yes."

Georg crossed out a list he had compiled on ways for Ichigo to control his energy before looking back to him. "You have tried to soothe your powers as well..." Another one crossed out. "The only conceivable way I can think of is asking the 'Spirits', or the manifestations of your power..."

Ichigo frowned in disgust, his eyes scrunching up a bit.

Georg, seeing the blatant displeasure with the request, merely sighed and put away his notebook. "Look, I'll admit I do not know what you are experiencing right now, loss and betrayal is something I did not experience when I had left the mage association... But, you must overcome the obstacle in order to reach your dreams..."

"I don't have dreams," Ichigo said emotionlessly, his eyes blank as he paused.

"You don't dream of a devil-free world?" Georg inquired.

Ichigo remained silent and instead decided to close his eyes and ponder on the question.

"Think about your motives carefully. Well, I'll take my leave then..." With that, Georg took a step outside and the doorway disappeared.

"Motives..." Ichigo mouthed as he flipped around in the gravity-less room.

* * *

 **Day 6**

* * *

Music from an era and place so far from his. "Like Queens, eh?" Georg mused as he let the music play as he took notes.

Ichigo shrugged as he floated aimlessly while listening to the music.

"So, have you tried to contact your spirits?" Georg inquired as he looked up to Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged before answering, "They aren't letting me in." _That_ was an obvious lie and Georg immediately saw through it.

Releasing a heavy sigh, the magician decided to talk/berate Ichigo on the subject. "Look, you are the sword that will defeat all the evil beings, Ichigo. And if you don't learn to control your power you may as well be a double-edged sword that can kill us as well," he said heatedly.

"Do you have people you called family, Georg?" Ichigo inquired as he stopped his momentum with reishi and faced the magician.

Georg, still a bit heated, replied vigorously, "Of course, everyone in the Hero Faction is my-"

"Now imagine Cao Cao knocking you out and using your body to kill them all, how would you feel? Would you still talk to Cao Cao normally?" Ichigo's voice was so full of anger that Georg did a double-take. " _That_ is a betrayal."

* * *

 **Day 7**

* * *

Georg didn't appear for the morning, leaving Ichigo to float aimlessly as he listened to music. Honestly, it was like one of those smart AI's that played music whenever you wanted to. Man, he wished he had one to compare it to its magical counterpart.

"Play Bad Religion."

The beat of "News From the Front" started up.

Perhaps it was perfect timing or coincidence, but at as the song got into it's more louder parts, Ichigo heard the almost mute sound of the magical door that separated him from the Hero Faction's main headquarters.

"Pause."

Ichigo cracked open both of his eyes as he directed them at the person who put a pause to his music. The huge hat that sat on the woman hid her facial features from view and the cape that covered most of her body only allowed him to see that she didn't wear much or any armor.

"I do hope you aren't an infiltrator," Ichigo stated lazily as he rightened himself to face the woman.

"Well, you can rest assured that I am not," the woman said as she lifted her hat up a bit to get a better view of Ichigo, in turn allowing Ichigo a better view of the woman.

Her blue eyes gazed into his black, dulled eyes.

Ichigo, not willing to give up their little staring contest, kept his eyes squarely on her's as he spoke, "Noted. Are you here to stand in for Georg?"

"Nah, he went with Cao Cao to recruit some kid with a sacred gear. I got bored doing nothing so I decided to come here, check out our 'ace'," the woman said with a shrug, breaking eye contact. "Honestly, besides your... Erm, intimidating appearance, you don't seem particularly strong or as strong as Georg described you as... Your magic levels are like that of a regular human."

Ichigo stared blankly at her. "Appearances are deceiving," he replied light-heartedly.

"Mhm... But despite your cold aura, you seem generally nice to talk to. Not overbearing like Siegfried or Cao Cao nor too geeky like Georg," her eyes rolled as she came to Georg's name, "four-eyes is just too dull for his own good, _only_ talking about magic theory."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at the plethora of names. "Were you all born with names of heroes?" he inquired.

The woman hummed a bit before simply shrugging. "Most of us just simply use it as an alias. Though, I was born with Le Fay so some of us do," she replied. Her eyes then turned to Ichigo. "How about you? Did your mother purposefully name you strawberry?" A mischievous smirk formed on her face.

Ichigo blankly looked at Le Fay. "Do I look like a strawberry?"

"A dried up one."

"My name does not mean strawberry. It means one who protects."

"Oh? So you are the one who protects strawberries?"

"No... Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh. Sure."

"Did you make a homunculus named Mordred and used him to kill your brother, Arthur?"

"Of course not! I could never do anything bad to my big brother!" a pout forming on her face. "Meanie," she huffed.

Ichigo simply shrugged before becoming quiet, his eyes closed as he floated around aimlessly.

Le Fay seemed to had taken a liking to Ichigo floating around as she took up a sitting position and observed him. "What makes you so special?" she inquired once again.

Ichigo moved his hands around a bit, playing with his energy that showed as black. "I do not know fully but it has something to do with disintegrating anything I touch," he replied. "Is this type of power, rare here?"

Le Fay cupped her chin in thought. "Well, the concept is not rare, per se, as most people who specialize or excel at magic can do so but it is usually against weaker beings that this result is shown. Though, I have heard that the Power of Destruction, wielded by the Bael and Gremory houses, is able to completely erase almost everything," she informed him.

Ichigo processed the information if this was correct, the houses might be one of the targets he would be assigned to eliminate...

The conflict raged within him.

On one side was the rage and anguish, the other, his sense of morality.

He never... He doesn't want to kill anyone... To stain his hands in blood...

But, his hands were already stained...

* * *

Unbeknownst to Ichigo and Le Fay, Georg watched the interaction between them through the wall.

"It would seem he is conflicted," he noted towards Cao Cao.

"It would seem so, he understands his position well... Which concerns me, why does he want to be used as a weapon?" Cao Cao pondered.

"Its more than likely purely the result of the manifestations of his power," the magician replied. "Or perhaps other influences in his life."

"Well, I suppose we can show some trust and play the long game of making him see us as comrades and friends," Cao Cao absently stated. "Besides, his personality seems to... Hm... How should I put this? Resonate? Ah! His personality has a bit of something for everyone here."

Georg took a moment to process his words. "I suppose so... He seems to like silence but like all humans, likes to socialize. He is strong but has brains, like you. Although, he doesn't seem very charismatic."

Cao Cao hummed. "He probably has that in-built charisma that resonates with fellow warriors."

The magician merely pondered a bit before being absently notified of Arthur's return, which drew Le Fay's attention away from Ichigo.

* * *

"I'll be right back! I got to get my big brother to meet you!" With that, the witch-cosplay magician bounced away, leaving Ichigo all alone once again.

This left Ichigo to sort out his inner turmoil. "Reconcile with them... Huh..."

He clenched his fist in anger before letting go. "Very well." His eyes steeled themselves, his determination now chiseled in stone, and his body relaxing...

* * *

The first thing Ichigo noticed was the rain. Buildings seemed to crumbled and whittle away in the face of the fierce storm.

" **Yo, King.** "

"Zangetsu..."

" **Nice weather we're having, eh?** "

Sarcasm. Zangetsu was trying to make light of the situation he was in.

He was bound to a cross, reishi covering his body neck down. Yet, the ever-present grin was there, but it almost seemed strained.

"Did Juha do this to you...?" Ichigo's inquiry caused Zangetsu to weakly grin.

" **It was because I took control of you at the attack at the shrine... The old man was furious, saying that it was unnecessary... But I honestly think he was just jealous,** " Zangetsu chuckled to himself pitifully.

"Where is Juha?"

"You have come to restore balance to your powers, haven't you?" Juha's voice asked from behind him.

"I want- no, need to control my powers," Ichigo declared, spinning on his heel. He was met with a frowning Juha.

"Why?"

"To save-"

"No, we both know you have no intention in seeing Saberu again, you are ashamed of your failure," Juha's quick words cut deep, his words like a sword that ran through his heart. "You want vengeance."

Ichigo clenched his fists in anger before letting go, something Juha noticed with great pride. "You are more controlled, yet more emotionally complex. You strive for the salvation of mankind, yet you want vengeance against those who wronged you. You have temporary comrades, yet you are a tool to said comrades."

"You treated me as a tool-"

"No, I did not, I wiped you clean. Where once you did something on impulse, you do now with suspicion and intelligence. Where once you merely fought for the things you love, now you are willing to go far as killing for them. All of those were something I aimed to improve you," Juha stated, his voice not rising despite the firmness he punctuated with each word. "Admittedly, you see yourself as a tool, as a weapon, was not something I intended or want."

Ichigo was speechless, this was for him...?

" **But you took away people he had grown attached to here,** " Zangetsu shot venomously.

"There was a reason why I let your influence take control, Zangetsu," Juha replied neutrally. "I did not want them to die, but it was my fault to realize that the sliver of power we granted you wasn't enough to defeat them."

A large knife that bordered on being a short sword, formed in his free hand. "Take my blade, my power, and make it yours. Strike at the center of your current pain and remove it. I have caused to much pain to you to exist, I came to existence to protect you but I only caused you pain."

Juha extended the sword to Ichigo.

And a long silence took hold.

Ichigo wanted to cut down Juha, he truly did, but...

Humanity is weak. Humanity is pitiful.

Yet, they dominated the overworld despite being outclassed for the heroes who had laid foundations for the current society didn't fight alone.

They had strength in allies.

"No..." Ichigo muttered. "If you really want to repent for the things you have done... Then... Your punishment is teaching me how to use my powers."

Juha was unfazed by Ichigo's decision. "Forgiveness?"

Ichigo smiled faintly. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Chapter 8 End**

 **Yeah took me long enough to update. Thanks for BlackKnightArmory for previewing and editing this chapter.**

 **Anyways, bad chapter (I know) this chapter is a collection of added-on stuff over the time I last updated this and now. So, yeah. I had forgotten the main direction of this chapter.**

 **Also, there is a poll up for the next story I will work on alongside LxL and Karakura, vote now!**


	10. The End

I have made many mistakes. No mistake is greater than each other besides their impacts.

I have made promises. Some I make full of and others I leave hollow.

I wrote this story what? A year ago?

I am proud of this story. I am proud on where I had left off. Why be ashamed of your own work when you used both of your hands to make it?

I, however, am foolish. I am simple. I often do not percieve meanings underneath their face value. I am arrogant, proud, but reserved.

Bleach. Ha, now that's a story with meanings underneath their face value. Foreshadowing and symbolism those is the beauty of Tite Kubo's work, yet I mangled his work in my own work.

Am I proud? No. Am I ashamed? No.

The last chapter of Bleach hit me hard, despite me not reading the manga besides the last 10 chapters. I end my stories with: "Chapter # End." I had not noticed this little piece of text until the final chapter of the story of Ichigo Kurosaki, the epic that Tite Kubo painstakingly wrote and bore the burden of.

I was recommended a Bleach analysis video of Ichigo's personality by Youtube (made by JaymesHanson) and this very video made be feel shame of my work.

I had assumed that Ichigo still stood by his goal of protecting those close to him, while it is still the case I had not realized his conviction to protect others. I had not realized his character development.

The beginning chapters of this story, those were the proudest moments in my story. _Karakura_ , Empty Seat, was my attempt to make a emotionless Ichigo who hates the world.

Ironically, I hate this idea.

It spits on Tite Kubo's work.

It shoots Ichigo's character in the head.

I was never an avid reader of Bleach but these past few days has made me realize what a proud fool I was.

To this end, I am ending this story right here and right now.

This is not my first time writing a Bleach and Highschool DxD crossover; no, that title belongs to my first story that I had ever published but unpublished, Sacred Light.

I will never feel such shame ever again.

I will never hide my mistakes, my failures, and my shame ever again.

I will instead outshine those mistakes with accomplishments.

Thank you for this journey, to whoever reads this.

And thank you, DeathKnightArmory, for beta reading this story of mine.

 **Karakura End**


End file.
